Different Shades of Memory
by Source of Silence
Summary: Slash HPLV. Takes place after fourth year. The ritual Voldemort performed to get his body back has some unforseen side effects...Rated M for later chapters.
1. A Possible Flaw

Discalimer Notice: I don't own anything you recognize. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. (lucky girl)

Warning: This does have slash (male/male relationships) My advice: Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1 – A Possible Flaw

A month had passed since Voldemort and Harry Potter had battled in the graveyard. Harry had gone back to his relatives for the summer and Voldemort had relocated to a mansion that had been left to him in one of his most faithful death eater's wills.

The Dark Lord was making his way to the library. He had found a possible flaw in one of his plans. He glanced down at the book in his hands for what seemed like the hundredth time. This book contained the ritual that had given him back his body, which had finally and fully restored itself. His body was now that of a twenty-five year old, well muscled with fair skin. He had black hair covering what had previously been a bald cranium. His nose had decided to make an appearance. And his eyes…they were still red and looked like a snake's. But he was fine with that. The eyes, he believed, added an edge.

He kept staring at the book. The possible glitch he had found was a missing page. Voldemort realized now that the information given in the book on the restoration ritual had been short and brief. That was why he was heading to the library. He knew there would be a copy of this book there.

Voldemort opened the library doors and, being an impatient man, used a summoning spell to bring the book to him. He then found a leather chair by the windows and sat down to read…

XXX

Harry felt himself getting weaker and weaker day after day. He kept feeling something or someone pulling on his mind. Garnet eyes kept surfacing to the front of his mind and haunted his dreams.

He was lying on the floor of his room beaten and bloodied by his uncle for not completing his chores, which were unreasonable in and of themselves, especially considering he was only fed once every three days.

He started to cough up blood and then fell unconscious, his fever worsening…

XXX

Voldemort flipped through the pages and found the ritual. He read through the paragraph that summed up what it was to be used for, then started to read through the steps. He had done everything correctly; the Dark Lord was pleased to see. Then he saw the next page: The After Effects (In Detail) –

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he read on. The book said, to sum it up, that yes, this would restore the body, but it would also bond him and the person's whose blood he used together. Shortly after the bond both people would start to feel its effects. The Submissive Partner would start to feel sick and get a fever, dizziness was also possible. The Dominant Partner would be fiercely in tune with the Submissive Partner's emotions and would become extremely protective of and attracted to the person. If the bond could not be completed through intimate means, then the Submissive Partner would die of the sickness and the Dominant Partner would follow right after…

Voldemort was horrified, to say the least, but continued to read about the history of the ritual, which reads as follows: 'This ritual was used in wars to bring peace between the nations by bonding the leaders of the warring sides with this ritual.'

The Dark Lord recalled then that it had specifically asked for his enemy's blood…

He now knew what he had to do, he didn't much like the idea, but he also didn't like the idea of dying either. Harry Potter would have to be brought to him, one way or the other. But first he had to find him. He was going to need some assistance…

XXX

Severus Snape was reluctant to answer his master's summons at first, but he knew from experience that if he was to avoid punishment he would come immediately.

First he let Albus know that he had been called then he strode briskly to the apparation point outside of the Hogwarts' wards. From there he apparated to the mansion of the Dark Lord.

He didn't stop walking until he reached the inside of the mansion in the large Entrance Hall. And there waited as instructed.

His mind started filling up with dread of what was to come. There was many things he had done that he wasn't proud of when he had been in Voldemort's service the first time…

Soon he saw his master and bowed to him.

Voldemort waved his hand rather hastily, "Yes, yes. You may rise, Severus. I have something interesting to tell you…"

Snape's eyes widened as the Dark Lord admitted his blindness in his greed for a body more suited to his needs. And that now, because of that greed, he was bound to his enemy for life and possibly death if he did not find him soon.

"There is a potion that I know of that will allow me to find him, but it is complicated, that is why I need your help to brew it. Come with me."

Voldemort led him to the mansion's dungeons where the ingredients and a cauldron were all set up.

Snape looked over the ingredients while Voldemort looked at a list checking off things as he went.

The Potion Master's eyes narrowed as he realized what potion the Dark Lord was intending to make. "This is a type of Locator Potion, am I right?" Snape looked over at his master.

"Yes." Voldemort locked eyes with his servant's.

Snape willed himself not to shudder and looked away quickly. "I was under the impression that this particular Locator Potion needs the target's blood."

"That's correct."

"Then why is it not here, my lord?"

"Oh, but it is here." And at Snape's puzzled look he added. "It is here running through my veins. It may be deluded but this potion will still work."

Snape was even more unnerved by this. Soon Voldemort would know where the Potter boy lived. There was no way he could warn Dumbledore, none at all. He couldn't help fearing for his safety even though he hated the brat. Snape didn't question his Lord's words of him being bound to Potter, the Dark Lord rarely admitted mistakes even false one's, what he did question, however, was what would happen when Voldemort had him. The Dark Lord couldn't kill him, but what would stop him from forcing Potter to his bed?

Snape tried again to hold in a shudder.

"Alright let us start."

At that, a shot of dread came through him, but again he couldn't go against orders…

In what seemed like no time at all, the potion was nearly finished. All it needed now was the blood.

"Good evening."

Snape practically jumped out of his skin. Both he and Voldemort turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Lucius. Right on time, as usual."

Lucius strode forward, Draco trailing along behind. "Have you found him yet?"

Snape shot a questioning look at his old school friend's direction. Lucius caught it and waved an envelope under his nose.

"Our Lord wrote me this morning about his…complication, and requested that I come with Draco at nine o'clock."

At that moment Voldemort called all three of them over. He had already added his blood while they had been talking and the potion was beginning to churn and bubble. Then, inside the cauldron, a picture of the mansion formed briefly before taking a path through the woods, then a field, then a city…It kept going faster and faster, picturing many other cities and woods, until coming to a stop at a neighborhood and inching closer to one house that mirrored the others. But the one thing that separated this house from all the rest was a brass number 4 on the door.

They had found him.

XXX

Snape, Lucius, and Draco were observing the house from a car for cover should the neighbors get suspicious, performing certain spells to see what wards were on it. Surprisingly enough there were very little. It seemed Dumbledore had been relying on the protection in Potter's aunt's blood.

"It seems all we have to do is just walk in there grab him and then walk out, as long as we don't use magic we should be fine." Lucius said. "We also have the advantage of it being in the evening, therefore his relatives should be going to bed soon."

The fact that the living room light was still on and it was ten in the evening led the Death Eater to this conclusion.

"Then I guess all we have to do is wait for the light to go out." Draco stated, while lounging in the back seat.

Suddenly without warning, shouting from inside the house punctuated the night air. The trio couldn't understand what was being said but they knew it wasn't good.

XXX

Harry had just woken up. He looked at the clock, it read 9:30. He groaned in anguish, he had hoped that he was going to at least sleep until midnight, but it wasn't meant to be.

He tried to sit up but it felt like his bones were on fire. His face felt so strange.

He reached up to feel it and found that it was covered in dry blood.

_I have to wash this off._ He thought, a little dazed.

He crawled to the door and used the handle to lift himself up. He tried the handle and was shocked to find that the door was unlocked. He opened it up and walked slowly to the bathroom. Harry turned on the taps and began to use the water to wash off the blood.

He was almost finished when he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. It was then that he began to panic.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Harry dived back into his room but his uncle had seen. He stomped into the room, face contorted with fury, but the thing that really frightened Harry was the bat his uncle held.

"YOU FREAK! MAYBE ONE PUNISHMENT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH?"

His uncle came at him. Then, suddenly, something clicked in Harry's mind. _I don't have to take this! I can just run away, granted a Death Eater or Voldemort himself might find me. But I refuse to die here!_

That idea set into his mind he, with great difficulty because of his wounds and bruises, dashed past his uncle and leapt down the stairs. He was in the hallway leading to the door and his freedom when his uncle's voice rang out:

"STOP HIM!"

Then he found Dudley blocking his path, but Harry wasn't about to be deterred. He pulled back his arm balled his hand into a fist and then preceded to slam it into his cousin's face. He wasn't sure but he thought he had broken something. He then jumped over Dudley's large body and out the door…

XXX

Almost seconds after the shout of anger Snape, Lucius, and Draco saw Harry Potter burst through the door and start to race off down the street.

Was that blood on his face?" Draco asked, slightly shocked.

"Time to go." Snape said, and got out of the car, Lucius and Draco followed suit.

Snape saw Harry running to some nearby woods. "We'll never catch him on foot." Then he had an idea. "Lucius, apparate behind him."

"Fine."

They both apparated at the same time. Lucius, doing as Snape instructed, and Snape apparated in front of him.

Harry skidded to a stop when his potion's professor appeared in front of him. He backpedaled quickly but then felt himself bump into something hard. Arms encircled him immediately, keeping him from making any chance of escape. And when he did try to move the arms tightened more forcefully, making him cry out pain.

"Let me go, damn it!" But the words that left his mouth was a barrage of hissing sounds.

By this time Draco had caught up. "Potter, stop strug – What happened to you?" He was shocked to find his school enemy bruised with blood on his body. Snape and Lucius were also unnerved that the famous and cherished Boy-Who-Lived was in this condition.

Harry tired of struggling and his adrenaline spike leaving him, hung limp in Lucius' arms. He was breathing heavily and then started to cough, blood began to dribble out of the sides of his mouth.

At this, Lucius laid him down on the grass. Snape knelt with him.

"If I had known he was going to be in this condition I would have brought some healing potions."

"We must leave, quickly."

Snape agreed, he took Draco's arm and Lucius kept a firm hold on Harry and then they apparated to Voldemort's mansion.

XXX

So, do you like/hate? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	2. The Finding of Abuse

Discalimer Notice: I own nothing and I make no money from this.

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like, don't read.

This chapter is donated to Devils-only-one, who helped me figure out how to add chapters! Thank you!

Chapter 2 – The Finding of Abuse

Voldemort was waiting on the front steps of the mansion as impatient as ever.

Fear, pain, realization, anger and fear mingled together, more pain, then…nothing.

He knew long ago that these emotions were Harry's, and the nothingness he now felt made him anxious. _What is happening?_ He had given Snape, Lucius, and Draco explicit instructions not to hurt him. So, where was all the pain coming from?

A movement at the edge of the forest caught his eye. He looked up and saw first, the battered and unconscious figure being levitated, then his servants.

Anger rose inside him and confusion. He knew that these particular people would never go against his orders. Which meant that someone else had harmed his mate. but who?

When the two Death Eaters, Draco, and Harry reached the steps, Voldemort knew it would be unwise to ask what happened to his mate while he was in this condition.

"Top floor, my chambers," was all he said then he went to the fire place and fire called one of his Death Eaters who specialized in healing.

Her name was Oval and as he hurriedly explained what he had gotten into and then the condition of Harry, she cut him off and just asked, "Where is he?"

Voldemort's chambers were two rooms: a study and a bedroom with a full bath. The bedroom could only be accessed from the study and the study could only be accessed from the hallway. But do to recent circumstances, Voldemort had changed his study into a bedroom. His study was now his room and his initial bedroom was going to be Harry's. Voldemort reasoned that if Harry tried to run away he would have to get past him first, and he could also be contained more easily.

When Oval and the Dark Lord reached these rooms they saw that the trio had a dilemma. They weren't sure which room their Lord wanted him in.

Voldemort pointed to the second bedroom and there Harry was laid down on the bed. Then the tree men and Draco stood away from the bed while Oval bustled around sizing up the damage her charge had sustained. She looked up and seemed to just notice them standing on the side lines looking like they didn't know what to do with themselves.

"All of you, outside!"

Voldemort started to protest but stopped short at the glare he received. She closed the door behind them.

Voldemort created four chairs and a table in the middle of the room, then called for a house elf to get them some much needed scotch. He motioned to the chairs, inviting them to sit down.

Four glasses of scotch and the decanter appeared on the table. The three men took a sip, but when Draco tried to do the same Lucius slapped him upside the head.

"If your mother found out I let you have even a drop of alcohol, she'd skin me alive!" That being said he tapped the glass with his wand and it turned into a teacup and the liquid inside steamed.

Draco screwed up his face but made no other complaint.

After Voldemort had his first glass he poured another then said, "Explain."

And explain they did, in detail, what had happened from the time they got there to the time they left.

"Did he say anything about who had harmed him?" Voldemort asked, with forced calm.

"Well, if he did it was in parseltongue." Snape answered.

"He spoke in parseltongue?" Voldemort felt a shot of jealously that they had heard his mate speak the ancient language of the snakes before him.

"Yes, but I can't understand why." Voldemort's eyebrow rose, urging Snape to continue. "He knew that only you and himself could speak parseltongue. So, why did he speak that language to three people who he knew wouldn't understand?"

Voldemort thought about this for a moment. "What I was younger I found that when my emotions were more than I could handle I would start to speak in a language I was comfortable with and not even realize it."

"But I've seen him angry before." Draco said.

"Not this angry or this frightened." Snape replied.

"Yes, those two emotions combined must have a heavy impact on the human psyche." Lucius commented.

Then Snape thought of something. "My Lord, I know that what I'm about ready to say doesn't have anything really to do with what we're talking about at present but I think Lucius and I should go back to Potter's house and get his school things."

Voldemort nodded. "Do so quickly, for I fear that his absence will not go unnoticed for long." Snape and Lucius were about to walk out the door when a request stopped them. "Have a little chat with his relatives about his state, will you?"

"Yes, My Lord." They answered, and left the room.

Voldemort then looked over at his remaining guest. "You may go home now, I'm sure your mother must be worried."

Draco nodded and got up from his seat and walked to the door, but before he left he looked over at the Dark Lord. "Can you tell me when he gets better?"

Voldemort gave him a scrutinizing look. "And why would I do this? It is my understanding that you and he are enemies."

Draco became uncomfortable. "We are. It's just…I have a feeling I know who did that to him."

"As do I."

"And I don't think this has been the first time."

"How so?"

"Well, when I saw him at school for the first time he looked rather small for his age and was jumpy a lot. He got better through the school year, but…as each new term started he looked…worn out."

Voldemort looked contemplating. "I must think on this, now leave."

Draco did as ordered and went to use the fireplace to floo home.

XXX

Snape and Lucius apparated again to Privet Drive but they were met with a rather unpleasant surprises. Dumbledore was already there along with half the Order. The Order was searching the grounds and Dumbledore was speaking to the Dursleys.

Luckily, the two Death Eaters had yet to be spotted. So, they made their way down the street ducking between bushes, cars, and fences as they went.

"How much do you want to bet that his 'relatives' are telling the truth about how he disappeared?" Lucius asked.

"Not sure, but I don't think we'll be able to get anything now. Besides, Dumbledore would probably take Potter's things back to school until he was found."

"I agree. Let's report back, and then go home. I'm tired and Narcissa must be more than a little concerned."

Snape nodded, then they apparated back to the mansion.

XXX

Voldemort was anxiously standing with his ear to the door listening for Harry's voice.

It had been so long and Oval had yet to come out. He yearned to hear Harry's voice. He tried imagining what it would sound like in parseltongue, but couldn't quite envision it. This started to irritate him. When would she call him in?

As if in answer to his prayers the door opened making him jump back. Oval appeared looking more than a little grave. "You can see him now, just don't touch him."

He nodded. Anything to see his mate.

When he entered. The smell of blood and healing potions hit his nose. He went to the bed immediately and sat down on a chair that was already waiting. The Dark Lord wanted to at least hold Harry's hand, but Oval's warning kept him at bay. For a stout woman, she was very intimidating.

Harry looked a little better, at least, better than he first had. Most of his face was black and blue, he also had a cut lip and eyebrow, plus a large gash on his cheek. All had bandages covering them of course. If there was anymore damage the bed covers were pulled up to his chin.

After Voldemort had finished examining his mate he heard footsteps and then Oval arguing with two people who wished to speak with him.

"Let them in." Voldemort said, teeth clenched in anger at the people or person who had done this.

He stood up to face Snape and Lucius as they entered the room, Oval was standing behind them with her lips pursed.

"Oval, you speak first. Tell me his condition."

She seemed to mull over how much she should divulge, but decided to go at it pointblank. "One broken rib, bruises all along his body, internal bleeding, malnourishment, inflammation…the list goes on and on. I gave him healing potions to stop the internal bleeding and to help him gain back all of the nutrition that his body was deprived of, but any more healing potions and I'm afraid that would have done more harm than good, hence the bruises that are still covering him and the inflammation he will feel when he tries to move." And seeing her Lord's look she hastened to continue. "But there is still hope for those ailments. I found a salve that will cure the inflammation as well as help the bruises in as little as two weeks." She looked at him, a bit apprehensively.

"That's fine, I can use that to my advantage." With Harry not being able to move properly that would make him more manageable. "When must it be administered?"

"Ounce in the morning, ounce in the evening. But I don't think you - ."

"I will be the one to care for him from this point on." He couldn't bare the thought someone touching his mate, even if they were a doctor. Voldemort then turned to Snape and Lucius who looked just as grave as Oval at what they had just learned about the golden boy. He could understand their shock. How could Dumbledore do this to the Boy-Who-Lived? But he would address that later, for now, he wanted to know why they were not able to obtain Harry's things.

"Severus, Lucius, what happened?"

And so, the two Death Eaters told their Lord what had happened.

"My Lord, may I suggest something?" Snape asked, after he and Lucius had finished.

"Go ahead." Voldemort said, half angry and half tired at the present news.

"What if you were to write to Dumbledore about your…position. Such as why you had to take him and why he could die. Dumbledore's soft heart, I'm sure, would keep you alive…for if you were to die, that would result in Potter's death as well."

"How can you be sure? Dumbledore has all but sentenced Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, to death by keeping him with his relatives!" Voldemort snarled.

Lucius came to Snape's defense, "Unless he didn't know about the abuse. I remember many of my friends at school who were abused," Snape shifted uneasily, "but they never told anyone until they were away from their abusers, who mostly turned out to be their parents. I'm surprised that the famous Harry Potter was able to keep it secret for this long."

Voldemort knew he had a very good point. It was quite possible that Harry hadn't told anymore about his abuse, but he had at least expected Dumbledore to suspect that something might be going on. Even Draco, who commonly thought that the world revolved around him, had noticed that something was off. But it seemed that he had no choice, he would write to Dumbledore and wait for an answer. Should that answer be less then pleasing…well, then he would protect himself and his mate at whatever cost.

"I will consider it. You may all leave now." Snape and Lucius bowed and then left, but Oval made another attempt to stay and take care of her patient. "No, I will be able to care for him. Hand me the salve." She obliged a little unwillingly. "Now go." And out the door she went.

XXX

Harry will be appearing in the next chapter, you have my word!

Acknowledgements:

Thank you everyone for your wonderful input! And yes, I will try to update at least once every two weeks, depending on how long my muse is willing to stay around:) And I do plan on completeing this...I hate it when people leave a story just hanging and never finish it, so I'll try not to do that to you!


	3. Questions, Concerns, and Massages?

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer Notice: Don't own anything you recognize, and I don't get paid for this either.

Guide: _Thinking _/ "Talking" / "_Parseltongue" _(I think that's it)

Chapter 3 – Questions, Concerns, and….Massages?

Snape was extremely tired, as it was well past 1 in the morning, but he knew that he had to talk to Dumbledore about this latest development.

He knocked and a tired voice answered through the door. "Enter." Which he did. "Severus, I assume you know something of what is happening at present?" Dumbledore asked, a deep frown marring his features. Severus nodded. "Very well, you may sit down."

The Potions Master took the invitation. "Where do I begin?"

"May I suggest the beginning?"

So, Severus told the Headmaster everything from the time he had left to now. Potter's abuse by his relatives was also included.

"I should have known about that, but he never said…well, it is no9w in the past. The Dursley family will be brought to justice, and until then, let us concentrate on Harry's future." Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Do you think he will be safe?"

Snape let out a heavy sigh of his own. "The bond has to be completed through sexual intercourse, if not, then they will both die. Time is running out for them." He was silent for a moment, thinking on his next words. "You ask whether Potter will be 'safe?' From the way the Dark Lord was acting I think he will be, but I also know that the Dark Lord has no wish to die. It is quite possible that he will have to force Potter into something the boy will want no part in."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think because of the bond, Voldemort is changing…"

"Changing?"

"He is beginning to understand love."

Snape mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Impossible."

"Not impossible. I have heard of this ritual before. It was created to settle wars, and it worked." The Headmaster rose from his seat. "I will wait for Voldemort's letter. In the meantime, I believe you deserve a break."

XXX

Harry could hear footsteps clunking on the floor, pacing back and forth. It was giving him a headache. He didn't know where he was or why he was there, but he remembered being stopped by someone when he had been running away from the Dursleys, that was the reason why he was pretending to be asleep. And he didn't think he could say anything without crying out in pain.

All of a sudden the pacing stopped and a voice said, "Finally, you are awake."

How had the stranger known he was awake? Harry's heart began to beat wildly in his chest. Voldemort could feel his panic and hated the emotion. He sat down on the edge of the bed wanting to touch him but knowing, and loathing, he his mate would flinch. The Dark Lord knew it would be hard for both of them: Harry being scared, and Voldemort trying to be patient.

Harry opened his eyes to see a twenty-five year old man with hair as dark as his own and scarlet eyes with slits for pupils…that was as far as he had gotten before he found himself trying to rise. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder to keep him still. He recoiled more from the contact than the pain it instilled.

"Please, don't touch me." Came the whispered plea. The weight left his shoulder, although rather reluctantly. He took a few deep breaths before he continued. "I think I know who you are, but I should be dead." Harry was extremely worried. Those eyes he knew belonged to Voldemort. Why wasn't he dead? Had he decided to keep him alive and torture him before killing him?

Voldemort frowned trying to find the words. "Harry, something…has happened." He felt the emotion of fear once again gripping his mate's chest. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up a very battered book and opened it to a certain page. Then he held it up for Harry to read. "This is the ritual I used in the graveyard to get my body back." He pointed to a place on the page. "Read from here to," He pointed to another place. "Here."

Harry, with some difficulty due to the inflammation and bruises, took the book a little warily and began to read.

Voldemort felt anger and panic start to overtake Harry as his eyes moved down the page. Then Harry's eyes rose to meet his. "Get out." He whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Harry, you must understand - ."

"GET OUT!"

All of a sudden, Voldemort felt an invisible force hit him in the chest and throw him out of the room. Seconds later the door had slammed shut and an audible click had followed.

This time it was Voldemort's turn to panic. He stood and dashed to the door sure enough, the door was locked. He pulled out his wand and performed the Alohomara charm, then tried the handle. He was shocked to find that the door had remained locked. He then tried every spell known to wizard kind that would open the door…None worked.

_He is powerful. _Voldemort thought, surprised. _I'd best start pleading with him then…_

"Harry, open the door. You are in no condition to be by yourself – ." This continued for some time before Harry's behavior started to annoy him. "Open this door immediately! Do you want to die?"

"If I have to sleep with you to live, then yeah, I want to die!" Came the answer.

Voldemort's heart jumped into his throat, "If you go much longer without food, you will die!"

"My personal best is three days!" Harry shouted back, then the Dark Lord heard a barrage of coughing and he felt pain again.

Voldemort's worst thought was that Harry's internal wounds had opened up and he was choking on his own blood.

"Harry, if you value your life, even slightly, you will open this door!" He growled through his teeth, but still the door remained closed.

For the next three days Voldemort sat in a chair by the door. He couldn't eat or sleep. He felt his mate growing weaker, and couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Good, because his magic was beginning to wear down, meaning that the door should open soon. Bad, because it meant that his health was also declining…

XXX

Harry couldn't move. It was just too painful. He couldn't think straight. He was bonded to his enemy!

Harry picked up the book and read through it again. The directions for the ritual were correct in every way.

He shuddered when his mind went back to that night in the graveyard…

Harry vaguely heard Voldemort pleading with him on the other side of the door.

_He doesn't care about me. _Harry thought franticly, trying to come to terms with everything. _He only wants to do…**that** with me just to save his own skin…No one would love me…for me. No one. I'm not worth it. I'm just a…a freak. I can't even protect myself from my idiot uncle!_

Tears came to his eyes, but he brushed them away angrily. He'd cried enough because of Voldemort…because of everything.

He briefly entertained the idea of killing himself just so that Voldemort would die. But a small voice inside of him said that he should give Voldemort a chance…And strangely enough Harry listened to that voice. Maybe, just maybe, something good would finally happen for once in his life! If there was even a slight chance that there was some form of good in Voldemort, however small, then maybe he could bring it out.

_But I don't even know what to say…and I still hate him for everything that he's done._ Harry took a breath then winced when pain shot through his stomach.

He was quite hungry, and despite being as nervous as he was it didn't stop him from gingerly getting out of bed to search for food. It was then that he realized he was naked! He scrambled to cover himself up blushing deeply. Who had removed his clothes? Anger overtook his embarrassment as he figured Voldemort was the one who had taken them. He grabbed a blanket that he found in a trunk at the end of the bed and wrapped it tightly around himself then, in a fury, he crossed the room and jerked open the door. And was surprised when he found his enemy slumped over in a chair fast asleep.

His anger left him when he realized his enemy was only feet from him and could also easily overpower him, judging by his muscular body beneath his robes…

Harry mentally shook himself. If he wanted to be able to hold his own against Voldemort then he would have to start with a good breakfast…and work his way up from there.

XXX

Sometime during the night Voldemort had fallen asleep, when he awoke it was near five o'clock in the morning. He looked at the door…it was open! He got up and walked slowly into the room not wanting to startle his mate. He found that Harry was neither in the bedroom nor bathroom. Now he began to worry.

The Dark Lord searched every room of the mansion except the kitchen. And before he stepped through the door he heard Harry and his House Elves talking.

"Are you sure Pen can't get you anything, sir?" The Head House Elf asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to cooking for myself…and others, besides it feels weird having other people – er – House Elves waiting on me hand and foot. I'll be okay, just one thing: Where is the frying pan?"

"Over here, sir."

Voldemort decided to make himself known at this point, "You really should stick to just very small portions of fruit for now, Harry. Especially since you haven't eaten in nearly a week."

Pen and three other House Elves spun to face their master and Harry paled pulling a blanket closer around his body. Voldemort had just noticed it and rose an eyebrow in question.

Harry blushed and glared at him all at the same time, "I couldn't find my clothes, **someone** must have taken them."

Voldemort knew what he was implying and if the situation wasn't serious he would have laughed. "When I saw the state you were in I called Oval who specializes in healing. She must have been the one to remove them."

A flash of anger appeared in Harry's eyes, "Does everyone have to know! First the Dursleys, now this bond…" He searched for a word, but came up blank, "thing."

"There are only six people I know for certain are aware of all that has happened so far."

"And they are?"

"Severus, Lucius, Oval, Dumbledore, and Draco." Voldemort answered promptly.

"Malfoy! How did he find out!"

"I wrote a letter to his father."

"And I suppose it was them, Snape, Lucius, and Draco, that kidnapped me."

"Very good, but I think rescued is a more apt term."

Harry suddenly paled again and swayed on his feet; if Voldemort hadn't caught him he would have hit the floor face first.

He was breathing heavily and shaking. He struggled to wrap the blanket tighter around his body, but it was already so constricting that it as almost like a second skin.

Voldemort kept him upright. "You should have stayed in bed."

"Drop dead." Harry whispered.

"I could, but then I would be taking you with me. Now are you going back to bed or do I have to carry you there?"

Harry growled, "I came down here by myself and I am leaving the same way." And with said, he walked toward the door and went to his room. After all, there was no where else to go and he couldn't survive for very long outside.

Voldemort sighed and sat down heavily at the kitchen table.

Pen had never seen his master look so distraught. "Is there anything Pen can get for you, Master?"

"Yes, make a fruit salad and put some of it in a small bowl, save the rest, bring it up when you have finished."

"Yes, master."

Voldemort rose from the chair and heard his knees crack. He winced, _I suppose sleeping in a chair for nearly a week will do that to you. _Then he went to check on Harry and found him lying in bed, as requested, looking out the window at the approaching dawn.

Voldemort saw, with amusement, that Harry had piled extra blankets over himself. It was also then that he saw the bottle of salve.

He walked over to the nightstand and picked it up.

Harry glanced at it with suspicious eyes. "What's that?"

"A salve for your bruises. I was ordered by Oval to place it on your body once in the morning and once at night. But as you have probably noticed, I have not been able to follow through with those directions."

"You're not getting near me with that!" Harry said fiercely.

"Why must you be such a trial?" Voldemort questioned.

"Because I know that you would rape just to stay alive!" Harry snarled.

Voldemort winced, but he did see Harry's point. He sat on the edge of the bed, in turn, Harry scrambled as far as he could to the other side of it, meanwhile trying to keep himself fully covered.

The Dark Lord leaned over and reached out a hand toward him, Harry tensed closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, preparing to be hit. But Voldemort just placed his hand under his jaw and lifted his face up.

"Open your eyes and look at me, Harry." And he did, though reluctantly. "I would never rape you to save my life, but if your life was the one in danger…" He let that hang in the air. "Other than that I would never force you to do something that you are not willing to do and I would never willing hurt you, I give my word-."

"YOUR WORD! Your word means nothing to me! You killed my parents, Cedric Diggory, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, and Merlin knows who else!"

"How could you remember - ?" But Harry cut him off.

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED! You have destroyed other peoples' lives. Neville Longbottom's parents no longer even recognize him, all thinks to your followers!"

"I had nothing to - ."

"Yes, you did! It may not have been you personally, but they were still Death Eaters, your followers, who committed the act!" He took a deep breath, and said in a quieter tone, "You have no idea how many families you have torn apart. But I do, because every year that I've gone to Hogwarts new stories keep coming to light…and they just rip me apart inside. I can't stand it!"

Voldemort did not want a lesson in morality at this moment, but he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. He felt pain through the bond, but it wasn't physical.

"I will not say that I am sorry, because that would not be true. Everyone I have killed so far I have done with reason." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but this time Voldemort cut him off. "None that you would understand, of course. But I can tell you – No – I promise you, that I will never willingly harm **you. **Please, believe me." He looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Voldemort needed Harry to understand that. He needed to get Harry to trust him, to love him.

Harry closed his and tried to see through his hate, though that was difficult. He found that he did believe Voldemort, but…

"I suppose I do believe you, but your still a murder, still willing to kill again."

Voldemort nodded in agreement. "I guess that's a start. Now lie down so I can apply this salve."

Harry shot him a glare. "You are not putting that on me!" Harry was very worried that if Voldemort even touched him, he might forget his promise and jump him right there!

"Yes, I am or Oval will have my head and I am doing this more for your benefit actually. So, again, I ask you: Please, lie down."

Harry did so, warily. He still didn't like the idea of Voldemort touching him, but there wasn't any other argument he could make to defend himself. But, he had to admit, the black silk sheets felt good on his skin now that he had the time to fully appreciate them.

Then a thought occurred to him. He gave Voldemort a serious look and said, "No going below the waist, agreed?"

Voldemort nodded. "Agreed, but could you move more toward the middle of the bed? It will be rather hard for me to reach that far."

Harry saw the sense so he moved closer to Voldemort who unscrewed the top of the jar and dished out the substance onto his hand. Harry closed his eyes and turned his face away from him, a red tinge appearing on his cheeks.

Voldemort placed his hands on Harry's abdomen where the worst of the bruising was and began to rub in the medicine in slow circles. He felt the muscles tighten under his hands and warmth spreading through him. He felt as if he was in 7th Heaven and began to fully appreciate the beauty of his mate's body and the bruises he had sustained. Voldemort had to control his anger at the site. But for now, he thought it best the Dumbledore figure it out.

Harry's quidditch training had certainly paid off. His entire body was well built. A stunning site for the eyes to fest on, which Voldemort did with no complaint.

He then moved to the upper chest, taking care to not touch either of the nubs on his chest for fear of startling him.

Voldemort spent a few more minutes on the chest before asking his young charge to turn over.

Harry looked at him guardedly. 'I haven't tried to kill you yet, have I?" Voldemort replied, then winced. Yes, he had tried to kill him on numerous occasions. "Please, just turn over."

Harry slowly rotated his body over so that his chest was now against the sheets. He used his arms to create a pillow for himself. He had almost relaxed when a pair of large warm hands rubbed against his skin. His body gave an involuntary jerk.

"_Relax_." Voldemort hissed the command in his ear.

The Boy-Who-Lived felt a cold shiver run down his spine at hearing parseltongue. But his body did obey the command to a degree. And as the hands moved across his back he left himself drifting off to sleep…

Voldemort felt Harry's emotions weaken as he fell asleep! _I'm surprised he would even consider leaving his body in a vulnerable position…It must be the bond._

In, what felt like no time at all he was done and began to screw the lid back onto the jar. At that moment, Pen came in holding a bowl with fruit salad.

"What kept you?" He growled at the elf.

"Please, Master, there was some difficulty - ."

Voldemort waved off the explanation. "Put it on the nightstand."

Pen did as told, then turned to his master and asked if there was anything else he could do.

"No, you may leave." And Pen did.

The Dark Lord looked longingly at the bed his mate was now asleep on and wished he could join him. Unfortunately he realized that he had work to do and things to arrange. And, with a sigh, he left.

XXX

HPTR fangirl: The person who played the young version of Voldemort is Christian Coulson. :)

Bobby: Hope you got what you wanted. ;) And I don't mind your criticism! Keep it coming!

Everyone else: I have gotten so many reviews telling me that Voldemort was OOC with Oval. I understand this and I will explain: One, Voldemort respects her because she knows a hell of a lot more than he does about healing, so he let her take charge. Two, he realized that if he didn't do what Oval said, he could put Harry in danger. Three, he was too furious to even look at Harry's wounds. He knew he had to get a better grip on himself or he would have lost it. Four, Oval and him are sort of 'friends,' if you will, he got her out of a tight spot many years ago and she has been faithful ever since.

Now, I wish to address the Dumbledore thing. He will be good. I'm sorry for any of you who hates him, (I don't like him myself if it's any consolation, far too cheerful) But don't worry, I'm not planning on having too many scenes with him.

Til next time - Source of Silence


	4. A Truce and an Arguement

Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing you know.

Warning: Slash (male/male)

Guide: _Thinking_/ "Talking"/ "_Parsel Tongue_"

Chapter 4 – A Truce and an Argument

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and most of the Weasley family were all sitting in the kitchen at 12 Grimwald Place, listening avidly to Dumbledore as he told them about Harry's abuse and the bond.

Everyone sat in shocked silence. They couldn't believe Harry wouldn't tell them about what had gone on. Why would someone suffer in silence like that? None of them could figure it out. They were also confused about the bond. Dumbledore had said how Harry and Voldemort had been bonded, but not what would become of Harry nor what the bond entailed.

Sirius was the first to break the silence, "He's with that bastard!"

"Sirius, language." Dumbledore said quietly, then, "Yes, or he will die." This stilled him like nothing else could. "Now, I want no complaints toward this. I know Voldemort will not intentionally harm Harry."

"And how could you know that! You-Know-Who was always after him! What makes you think he won't hurt him?" Ron snarled at the headmaster.

Dumbledore could understand Ron's anger. This would be hard for everyone to accept, most importantly Harry. "Because of the bond Voldemort can feel Harry's emotions. As such, I think he would feel guilty if he is safe and that, for now, we should just try to prevent any deaths. Perhaps being around Harry will have a positive affect on Voldemort."

"Or Voldemort will have a negative affect on Harry." Sirius growled.

Hermione gasped, "No! Harry would never – "

"I'm not saying he'll betray us! I'm just…well, Voldemort is known for being manipulative. What if he "explains' himself and his actions and his reasoning, Harry might become confused, his loyalty would sway. I don't think he would ever do anything to harm us, but…I don't think he would help us either."

Dead silence met these words.

They all knew Harry before the summer began, but what would he be like when, or even if, they saw him again?

"Even so, there is nothing we can do about the bond. We will see him again. Have no fear."

XXX

As soon as Dumbledore left, Ron and Hermione scrambled upstairs to the room Harry and Ron would have shared had Voldemort and Harry not been bonded.

When Ron had shut and locked the door both teenagers stood in an awkward silence. Harry was their friend. In fact it was him that tied all three of them together. It was him that tried to keep the peace when Hermione and Ron got into one their little squabbles.

They were horrified by what they had heard tonight. Harry had never told them about the abuse. They could understand if he didn't want to tell any of the adults, but he hadn't told **them**, his best friends. Ron and Hermione wondered if he didn't trust them enough.

Hermione, for her part, wanted to know more about this bond. She wanted to know what her friend was going through.

"Dumbledore didn't go into much detail about the bond."

Ron sat down on a cot. "I, personally, don't want to know any details."

"Yes, but I think it's better if we know what we're up against."

"Up against what, exactly? Harry's the one who has to deal with this, not us!"

"Precisely, that's why we need to know as much as we can and then tell him!"

"Ron frowned in confusion. "He needs to be cheered up. If I was in his place, I'd want my friends to cheer me up!" Hermione rose an eyebrow in question. "Well, his birthday is coming up and my mom still has to take us to Diagon Alley. I think we could pick up something for him…"

Hermione perked up a bit. "And we could get a book on bonding!"

"Great, you do that and I'll get his present…"

Hermione saw that Ron had a mischievous glint in his eye. "What are you thinking?" She asked him, warily.

"We need something that will both cheer him up and protect him from that bastard!"

"And...?"

"We're going to need a lot of owls…"

XXX

Voldemort was sitting at a desk in a room on the third floor going over some plans for an upcoming battle to free all his followers from Azkaban. Fudge had yet to see that the Dark Lord was truly back, and Voldemort was going to use that to his advantage.

The moment his quill touched the paper when a loud tapping filled the room.

"Damn it!" Voldemort put down the eagle-owl quill and turned to face the window.

There, on the windowsill, was a snowy owl. Voldemort rose from his seat and opened the window, the owl then jumped onto his outstretched arm. Upon closer inspection a shock of realization hit.

_This is Harry's owl_. He knew this because inside forces had told him that Harry was the only student who had a snowy owl.

He took the letter that she carried, but when he tried to take the small package, which he assumed was his mate's belonging's, the owl snapped at his fingers. He cursed and set her on his desk.

"Wait here, you'll see Harry in a minute."

She looked at him in such a scornful way, that Voldemort felt like she could actually understand him, but the moment was brief when he saw the style of writing his name was written in.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort murmured.

With careful hands he opened the letter and started to read…

XXX

Upon waking, Harry noticed that he was quite alone. This was good, considering he didn't think he could look into the face of his adversary ever again.

A fruity smell reached his nose and he turned to see a bowl of chopped fruit on the bedside table. His stomach gave a hungry growl. He reached over and carefully took the bowl into his hands, picked up the fork and ate a piece of fruit. It felt like heaven when it touched his tongue. The last time he had ever even had a choice to eat fruit was when he was at Hogwarts. At the Dursleys' he was only allowed to eat small pieces of bread and cheese.

He had just finished eating when someone knocked wanting to come in. Harry quickly checked to make sure the he was completely covered and said, "Come in."

The door opened and Voldemort came in with a white owl on his shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry stretched out his arm and Hedwig flew to him. She nibbled his finger affectionately, in turn, he stroked her feathers.

Voldemort cleared his throat, effectively catching his mate's attention.

"Dumbledore sent your things." He pointed to the miniature trunk still attached to her leg. "Would you like me to enlarge that for you?"

Harry nodded his head slowly and took the package off of the owl's leg. He turned to Voldemort and handed it to him.

Voldemort set the trunk down on the floor and with a wave of his wand, it grew to it's normal size.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled keeping his eyes downcast.

"Your welcome." Voldemort replied with a frown. _Harry is still afraid of me_.

"Since my stuff is here I guess that means Dumbledore agreed to let me stay."

Voldemort sighed and sat on the bed, which made Harry tense. A shot of anger ran through him at his mate's reaction. "Harry, I am not going to harm you!"

"I…I know that." Harry stammered. "It's just…before I was eleven, before I met a family like the Weasleys, I had always been touched in anger and distain. Before I was eleven, I didn't think I was someone worthy of love." Voldemort was shocked to hear his mate say such things. Especially since Harry had spoke so harshly to him only hours ago.

"You see, I'm not used to this kind of attention. I might never be. So, I'm sorry if you get annoyed or angry at me because I'm…"

"Shy, timid…There are many words that could fill that void."

"Yeah." Harry continued to keep his eyes downcast, his body was shaking.

Voldemort wanted nothing more than to hold Harry in his arms, but settled for words instead.

"No, I'm sorry. I should not have gotten angry at you. Even more so, knowing what you've been through."

A moment of uneasy silence passed until Harry said. "Truce?"

"Truce." Voldemort replied with a soft smile.

As they had been talking the sun had dipped below the horizon and a few candles alighted of their own accord.

"I'm so tired."

'Perhaps you should go to sleep then."

"Alright."

Harry was about ready to turn over and do just that when Voldemort said, "I've just remembered." He reached over to the nightstand and took the salve off of it.

"Um, could I shower and get dressed first?" Harry looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, but I advise you to leave your shirt off."

"Okay…Could you…uh…leave?"

Voldemort took the hint. "I will be in the next room when you are done." Then he left.

Harry got up stiffly and grabbed some of his clothes out of his trunk, then limped to the bathroom. When he opened the door and stepped inside several candles lit up all around the room.

Harry gasped at the sight that now lay before him. _This must be at least three times as big as the Prefect's bathroom!_ In the middle was a tub the size of a miniature swimming pool off to the left was a shower and to the right was a toilet. Fluffy black towels hung on racks and Harry's favorite part of the room was the stained glass windows. There were four of them, each connected to the other, all had different colored backgrounds. The one to the far left showed a fierce, red dragon rearing up on its hind legs breathing fire. Next was a pearly white Unicorn also rearing up and striking an invisible enemy with its horn. After that was a magnificent, golden phoenix, rising up from its ashes. Then Harry turned to the last creature, a chill ran up his spine. It was a basilisk. There was no mistaking those scarlet eyes.

After staring in awe at these mystical beasts, Harry finally went over to the shower and ran the hot water. He really would have wanted to take a bath but he also didn't want to make Voldemort wait.

While he was lathering up his body with soap, careful to mind his bruises, he began to ask himself what his parents would have thought about his situation. Would they be understanding? Angry? Sorrowful? He wasn't sure. He wanted very much to send a letter to Sirius asking what he thought. Maybe then he could gauge his parent's reactions a little better. Maybe…

He shook his head angrily to get rid of those thoughts They're dead! And they're never coming back. So, get over it!"

But still a shadow of their faces haunted him.

Harry got out of the shower and dried himself off. Better physically, but awful mentally. He decided to get dressed in the bathroom just in case. Voldemort had the crazy notion of coming in and checking on him. As requested, he left the shirt off.

It was hot in the steamy bathroom, so when he opened the door he wasn't prepared for the blast of cold air that hit him. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to get warm, but was unsuccessful.

Trembling, he walked over to the other door and knocked shyly. He heard a rustle of paper followed by a thump and then the door opened.

Voldemort took in his mate's trembling state. "Cold are you?" Harry nodded. "Well, climb into bed." Harry nodded again, walked over to the bed, crawled in, and snuggled into the covers.

As Voldemort worked on his chest, he said, "Harry, I forbid you to use magic." Harry opened his eyes and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I would rather no one at the ministry find out where I live."

"Oh, right. I promise, I won't."

"I also don't want you to tell anyone about what goes on here, should you tumble across any of my plans." Harry tensed. Voldemort glanced at his face. Harry was glaring at him. "I'm only recruiting people for now. So long as Fudge still thinks you are a lying brat."

Harry was still glaring at him. "What do you mean by, 'For now'?"

"Harry, just because you and I are now bonded does not mean that I will stop. If you can't accept that then you will just have to turn a blind eye to what happens."

"So what are you planning to do, kill every muggleborn and half-blood you come across?"

"No, not exactly…" Voldemort had many plans for the wizarding world but didn't think that his young charge would like what he had to say.

"Muggleborns and half-bloods are people not animals!"

"Muggleborns and half-bloods share blood with muggles and muggles are scum! Your relatives are the perfect example!" Voldemort said as heatedly.

"Not all muggles are the same! And besides have you seen what mixing all pure magical families are doing? It's creating squibs! Meanwhile, if you mix a muggle with a witch or wizard the child will be born with magical abilities! Our best chance of survival is to mix with muggles!"

A small part of Voldemort realized he was right, while the rest of him wanted to argue. So, instead of getting deeper into this conversation by exchanging hurtful words he decided to drop it.

"I will think on your words, but for now let me finish here."

Voldemort could still feel the spark of anger coming from Harry, but it did quiet down some when he started to knead his back.

XXX

After Harry had fallen asleep, Voldemort wrote a letter to Lucius telling him to bring Draco to the upcoming meeting, and to arrive early so that he could discuss private matters with him. He wrote another letter to Severus Snape telling him to arrive early also. Then he sat down at his desk to think.

XXX

Sorry it took so long...But it might make you happy to know that I already have Chapter 5 written, but I still have to make a few adjustments, and I also just started on Chapter 6. :)

By the way, I need some advice. I am thinking about writting a sex scene for this story, but unfortunetly I'm not very sure how to write one in the first place and second I don't want to get booted off of here 'cause people take offense to sex scenes that they read by their own free will...(Bakas!)...Anyways...I really, really don't want to be booted off of here. I can always just say that they hadnight of passion and be done with it. So, what do you think? Should I, or shouldn't I?

I also have a story brewing in my mind about a HP/SS mix. I'm torn between making it a Harry turns into an animal from Neville being a screw up in potions and then having to live with Snape...Or a Snape is no more useful as a spy so he turns into an animal to keep a watch on a depressed Harry story. What do you think? (I promise that I won't start it until after D.S.M. Well, unless I know I can handle two stories at a time. :)


	5. Advocate for the Dark

Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize. All belong to JK

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like, don't read.

Guide: "Talking"/ _Thinking/ _"_Parseltongue_"

Chapter 5 - Advocate for the Dark

Lucius Malfoy was quite puzzled as to why his master had asked him to come early, but come early he did and when he stepped out of the fireplace he spotted Severus lounging in a chair.

"He told you to come early too, did he?"

Severus nodded, and raised an eyebrow when the fire flared up again and out came Draco. That was when Voldemort made his appearance.

"Good, now that everyone is here I would like you all to follow me to the library."

The Dark Lord led his confused followers up a few staircases and through some hallways until they reached a pair of large oak doors. Voldemort opened them. Draco was shocked to see such a large assortment of books in one place, but Lucius and Severus had been here many times before. Lord Voldemort then led them past shelves upon shelves of books until they came upon a sitting area that held four black leather chairs and a table. And in one of those chairs reading was…

"Potter?"

At the sound of his name he lifted up his head and met the eyes of his school rival, school rival's father, potions professor, and Lord Voldemort.

Harry glared at Draco, daring him to say another word.

"Harry," Harry looked at Voldemort." Draco will be keeping you company while I'm at the meeting. Try not to kill each other." He then turned on his heel and swept from the room calling to his two servants to follow him.

At first, there was a strained silence between the two teens, then Draco asked, a little warily, if he could sit down.

"Go ahead, not like I can stop you."

And so, the young Malfoy took the chair across from Harry.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

Harry grimaced in response, but nodded. "I can at least eat solid foods now."

Draco was puzzled for a moment but then realized his relatives must have nearly starved him, so his system must not have been able to handle solid foods at first.

"I'm sorry –"

Harry shot him another glare. "I don't want your pity!"

The blonde couldn't meet those burning emerald eyes. "I know, it's just… I don't know what else to say."

"You could tell me the truth."

"The truth?"

"That you don't care."

Silence met those words. Draco licked his lips trying to find the right thing to say.

"It's not that I don't care…"

"Yes, it is. You hate me. You've always hated me. Ever since we first met."

"That's not true! I gave you the choice to be my friend and you rejected me!" It was Harry's turn to be silent. Draco let out a biter chuckle that echoed off the walls. "I was so stupid that day. You were right to turn me down." Harry looked at the blonde in surprise. "I wanted you to be my friend just so that I could be in the limelight. But when the great Harry Potter refused me, Draco Malfoy, and instead chose to be friends with a Weasley and a Mu - Muggle-born, I became angry and jealous. I wanted revenge…Like I said: I was stupid."

"I'm sorry – "

Draco snorted. "For what? For seeing what a prick I was? No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I now realize what it means to be a true friend. I should, after all the things I saw what you went through with Granger and Weasley. You three always stuck by each other, no matter what. Of course I saw a few fights, but I guess that's normal?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Have you told them?"

The black haired teen looked confused. "About what?"

"Your relatives." Draco all but growled.

"No, and I would rather that they didn't find out!"

Draco shrugged. "Your choice, but knowing your luck, they'll find out sooner or later. Might even know right now."

Harry placed his head in his hands. "Yeah…my luck."

The blonde rose an eyebrow. "Are you talking about this bond thing?"

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "I have to…"

" 'Have to' what?"

"I can't say it…I might hurl."

"Try."

"I have to…havesexwithaguy."

Even though Harry had said it at a fast rate Draco still got the gist of it.

"Well, it may not be so bad." Draco said bracingly. Harry groaned. "What? Are you a virgin?" At this the teen tensed. "You are! Aren't you?"

"Oh, and what you're not?" Harry asked, glaring at him.

"Well…I've had a few experiences."

Harry stared at him wide-eyed. "I haven't even kissed anyone yet!"

"Please, tell me you're joking!" Harry shook his head. "This is going to take a lot of work…"

XXX

As Voldemort shut his new study room's doors, Lucius chanced his question.

"My lord, if I may ask, why did you ask me to bring Draco again?"

He turned to his Death eaters and asked them to sit down on the couch while he sat on a chair across from them.

"If Harry is to be my mate willingly, then he will first have to see that I'm not as evil as everyone seems to think. Draco could help him do that. My plan is also for Draco to become friends with him so that Harry won't have to, or even want to, talk to that Weasley and Mudblood girl."

"In other words, you want Draco to be a sort of advocate for the Dark." Severus said.

Voldemort nodded. "Yes, that would be the plan."

"And if he doesn't succeed?" Lucius asked, worrying full heartedly about his son.

"Then he won't, and I will have to work much harder to gain his trust. I must, for the bond pulls at me every time I am away from him." Sadness laced his words.

Lucius and Severus cast a quick glance at one another. Their lord was changing, but for the better or for the worst was anyone's guess.

XXX

Draco and Harry had been talking well over two hours, and in that time they had mostly talked about the past. Draco had lived a good life. He had grown up with everything he wanted and the love of two parents. While Harry had grown up with nothing and the love of no one.

Draco had gotten depressed when he heard about Harry's life. How he even doubted he would survive in his relatives care. When Harry saw Draco's face he tried to cheer him up by saying that he did in fact survive and that, with circumstances as they were, he wasn't likely to go back. Those were bitter words and Draco knew it.

Then talk turned to relationships. Harry was shocked to find that Draco liked both girls and guys. "I appreciate all forms of beauty." Was his defense. "So, Potter, what are you into? I mean, if you weren't chained to the Dark Lord."

"Call me Harry, Draco." Harry sighed.

Draco leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs in front of him. "Why? You call **me** 'Draco,' I can understand that, because now that my dad's around it would probably get confusing to call us both 'Malfoy.' So, why should I stop calling you Potter? – Oh, wait! I get it now! You're just stalling! Fine, I'll call you Harry. Now, **Harry**, answer the question."

"Caught me red handed." Harry shifted uneasily. "I never did like either sex…Well, there was Cho, but I've lost interest in her ever since…" Then Harry's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked alarmed.

Harry got up and started to pace. "What if the bond is making me feel like this?"

Draco got up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What are you talking about?" And at the look in Harry's eyes, he almost took a step back.

"I want to have control over my emotions. I want to know what is mine and what is a procuct of this bond! If there was ever the chance that I might actually love Voldemort, then I want to love him because of him not because of the bond…do you understand?"

Draco sighed. "A Gryffindor through and through, but yes, I do understand." Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him back to his seat. "So, you think you might be able to love Voldemort after all?"

"Well, I don't know…I haven't really gotten to know him. We've had a few fights already."

Draco shook his head. _Not but three days they spend together and already they're fighting. Well, what do you expect? The Dark Lord destroyed any life he could have had, but I still don't think fighting is the best way to go about this. _Draco looked him dead in the eye. "Don't fight with him."

"He is a murder!" Harry shouted, abashed.

"And that is all you will ever see if you don't try to understand him more. Try to get to know him."

"How?"

"I don't know, start with what music he likes." Harry gave him an awful look. "How about food?"

"You're not helping!"

"I'm sorry, but I've never been in a situation like this before!"

"Well, neither have I!" Harry ran his hands worriedly through his hair.

In turn, Draco sighed heavily. "I don't know what other advice to give you…Just…get to know him."

Harry looked up at him. "Why?"

Draco's silver eyes locked onto Harry's emerald ones. "Because everyone has at least two faces: one they show the world, the other they show to close ones. Become the one he shows his other side to."

"Oh, is that all?" Harry asked with a bite of sarcasm.

"No, you must also get to know him because I knowing him you could change him, and if you change him…you change the world…"

XXX

Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I love and appreciate all of your opinions!

Now, about the sex scene. It's still a long way off people so don't get anxious. I've decided to turn the X scene into a chapter all by itself, and put a warning at the bottom of the chapter before it. That way people can't get angry at me. :) (I love how my minds works sometimes!) Anyway, that's all about that. So, onto the next poll...

Poll: Last poll many of you voted for the Snape is no longer useful one (I have to admit, that was the one I was leaning towards the most) Now, you must pick what animal he should be:

A) Cat B) Bird C) Snake D) Other

Those are your choices so have fun!

I also have another poll: I have another story brewing in my head that involves Snape, Lucius, Draco, Voldie, and of course our own little boy hero! I want them all to get stuck together in a castle on an island. (Yes, I do love messing around with these characters the most. Who can possibly resist the Dark Side?) But, like I said before: I will not start this until I'm done with Different Shades of Memory (DSM for short). 'kay?

Next Chapter: Voldemort and Harry play the 'Getting-to-Know-You' game. Something else may arrive too, I'm not entirely sure at this point... grins sheepishly


	6. Thoughts and Feelings

Discalimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize.

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like don't read.

Guide: "Talking"/ _Thinking/ "Parseltongue"_

Chapter 6 – Thoughts and Feelings

"Time to leave, Draco."

The two teens looked up from where they were sitting to find Lucius, Snape, and Voldemort standing a few feet from them.

"Yes, father." Then Draco turned to Harry. "See you later then?" Harry nodded and the two blondes left.

Voldemort cast a sideways glance at Snape. "You too may leave now, Severus." Snape nodded and he was gone.

Voldemort sighed and sank into what had previously been Draco's chair. His features softened when he looked at Harry directly. "So, what did you and Draco talk about?"

"Do you mind if we take a walk?" Harry asked tentatively.

Concern grew in the Dark Lord. "Are you certain you are up for it?" Harry nodded. "Very well then." He stood and offered Harry a hand to help him up, which he took. Then they set off out of the library.

"Where should our destination be?"

"How about outside?" Harry suggested. And at Voldemort's nod they began the trek downstairs.

When they were outside Harry told Voldemort some of what Draco and himself had talked about, being detailed in some areas and vague in others.

The older wizard just listened, sometimes commenting on things, but otherwise content in hearing his mate's voice.

Then Harry came upon a topic that interested him very much. "He said that…I should get to know you. Understand you more and create new memories to…kind of overshadow the more…unpleasant ones."

They were passing through a dense grove of trees. "Is that what he said? Well, let us make a deal: I tell you some things about me and in exchange you tell me some things about you, fair enough?" Harry nodded and they shook hands on it.

Harry Potter and lord Voldemort talked about everything, save the touchy subjects, like Harry's abuse and Voldemort's extra curricular activities. Voldemort was a fan of classical music, especially when either the violin or piano took center stage. Harry, embarrassed, admitted that he hadn't really heard much music to have a favorite. Then the discussion moved onto animals. Harry had always liked birds because if they were in any danger they could just fly away. And ever since he had battled the Horntail he had acquired a new found respect for dragons. Voldemort had a certain fondness for horses, the way they were so powerful and yet gentle all at the same time. He also loved snakes, of course, particularly Basilisks.

As they passed a large oak tree a hissing sound met their ears.

"Master?"

Voldemort turned to see Nagini slide out from under one of the tree's roots.

"Hello, Nagini. Find anything interesting?"

Nagini traveled with Voldemort everywhere so when he had come to the mansion Nagini had wanted to explore the grounds.

"There are no dangers here." She answered, then, "Master, why is Harry Potter in step with you?"

Voldemort sighed but explained the bond to his familiar.

"And that is why I do not wish for you to harm him in anyway. Understood?" Nagini nodded. "Good. Now, would you like to follow us back to the mansion or stay here a bit longer?"

"I shall stay here, for now."

"Very well." He then turned back to Harry. "There is a place I wish to show you before we go back."

"Okay." The teen said and followed Voldemort for a while longer until they came upon a lake. Considering it was in the middle of summer and quite hot out, Harry would have liked nothing better than to take a swim.

"This lake is open to your use whenever, but I must insist that you are accompanied by either Severus, Lucius, Draco, or myself."

Harry looked at him sharply. "I'm not a kid! I don't need people looking after me!"

"Yes, but I told you that you could not use magic, for obvious reasons, there are more than fish in this lake. Should you find yourself in trouble, I want help to not be far behind." Voldemort answered, sensibly.

Harry sighed. He had made that promise and he knew in his heart and soul that he would not break it. He felt a growing loyalty to Voldemort…He pushed that thought away quickly.

_It's just the bond…I don't really have those feelings…Do I?_

Voldemort sensed Harry's confusion. "What is wrong, young one?"

Harry quickly looked away from him. "Nothing."

"Harry – " But before he could get anything more out, the dark haired teen turned swiftly and started walking back along the path toward the mansion.

"Let's go back. I'm getting hungry."

Voldemort followed him without a word, trying to interpret his mate's mood. He wondered what was wrong with him.

_What did I say?_

The Dark Lord thought maybe Harry was angry with him because he had forbidden him magic or that he had requested that Harry be chaperoned when in the lake.

_Or both._ Voldemort thought bitterly.

The walk to the mansion was immersed in stiff silence. When they got inside Harry made his way to the dining room and still Voldemort followed him silently.

Harry piled his plate with chicken and potatoes. He began to eat ravenously just so that he could avoid anything Voldemort might ask, and yet ask he did.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Harry put down his fork and looked down at his lap. "Tell me what's wrong."

Harry was still looking down at his lap when he answered, "I'm beginning to have certain thoughts and feelings…towards you. Feelings of loyalty…and of trust." _Wow, this is deep. Even for me._ "I'm angry and not a little bitter, because if there was one thing I could count on, it was my emotions. But now…"

Voldemort was beginning to understand where Harry was coming from. "You think the bond is influencing you?" The young wizard nodded. "Harry, I will tell you now that the only one whose emotions will be forced are mine. You will just be affected physically."

Harry looked at him sharply. "Physically?"

Voldemort nodded. "Try to remember what you read…"

Harry looked confused for a moment but then realized what he was talking about. "Oh, but…doesn't that make me the Submissive Partner?" Harry growled.

"Yes, but you may grow to like it." A small smile formed on Voldemort's face.

Harry blushed and looked down again. He had no doubt as to what Voldemort was thinking of.

"Um, well, it's getting kind of late and I'm a little tired from that long walk. So, I'll just be going to bed now." Harry rose from the table and left quickly without a backward glance.

XXX

As Harry was walking down the hallway towards his room he felt his stomach being constricted by so many emotions,

He didn't feel as if he could ever love Voldemort, they might be capable of having a tentative friendship, but never something as strong as love.

He had never thought much about sex, because his time had either been spent worrying about homework or how many ways Voldemort could kill him. But now, he had nothing. There was no homework to distract him nor was Voldemort out to get him.

_Yeah, he may not want to kill me anymore, but he's just waiting for a chance to jump me. _Harry let out an audible sigh. _Now, instead of avoiding attempts on my life, I have to avoid attempts on my virginity! _Harry's heart beat tripled in speed at that thought. _Yeah, I definitely need some sleep._

But when Harry opened the door to his room to go to bed, he found that something was already on it…

XXX

Dun, dun, dun...

In the next chapter Harry calls Voldemort 'Voldie.' P This is gonna be good!

So, the polls are in! (sort of) 1 for snake. 2 for cat. 4 for bird (I think, might be three) and 2 for bat. That's not offical yet people, so if you have a favorite just leave a review. (I, personally, think the cat is a bit more believable.) A bird, or bat, might not be allowed, and a snake might get a lot more attention than any other animal...Boy, I guess the cat might be the only way to go...So, give me ideas if you want different animals!

Now, there was question I want to address: Does Draco want Voldemort to change or was he just doing his job? Yes,Draco does want Voldemort to change, actually most of his Deatheaters want him to change. (Notice how I say most!)They had a pretty good lifestyle after he disappeared, then he came back, and well...they realized how good they had it without him. But all of them are far too scared of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to go against him.

Til later -

Sorce of Silence


	7. Gallant

Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize.

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 7 – Gallant

On the bed was a box with holes and a type of harness was attached to it. As Harry stepped farther into the room he saw that fifteen to twenty owls were all staring at him and hooting. A flash of white caught his eye and then Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a letter in her beak.

With shaking hands, Harry took the letter and found his name written on the front. He sighed with relief when he recognized Hermione's handwriting. He hurriedly opened it and began to read:

------------------------

Dear Harry,

Hello! You're probably wondering what the box is for, well…Ron and I went into Diagon Alley and bought this for your birthday. We rescued it from a pound that takes in abandoned creatures. This one had a particularly rough life, because when they found him he was half dead…Anyway, I know it's a bit early, but Ron and I both agreed that you needed something to protect you from Voldemort and make you happy since we can't be with you. I hope you like it. You'll have to give it a good name though…I think that's all about your gift…Now, Harry, I think you should know that Dumbledore told us (Sirius, Lupin, most of the Weasleys) about the bond and about the abuse. I just want to say that we're sorry. I know you don't want anyone's pity, I wouldn't either if it was me, but I just want you to know that everyone's here for you, okay? If you want to talk to any of us, we're here. And I did some reading on the bond…All of us agree that Voldemort will do nothing to willingly harm you. We're sure of that. If you want to talk about the bond, well, like I said, we're here for you. (I personally want to know more about what Voldemort does in his free time!) So, if you could please send a letter with Hedwig telling us you're okay and how you're doing, we would love to hear from you! Hope you're doing well (Um, as well as anyone can in your position) and I hope to see you soon!

Love, Hermione

P.S. Ron says hi. It was decided that since we both chipped in to buy you a present it would make more since for me, and my eligible handwriting, to write the letter that goes with it. Besides, Ron is a little creeped out by the whole bond thing. (You know, that you have to be 'intimate' with Voldemort) But he wants you to know that he supports you fully! Bye!

------------------------------------

Harry sighed happily. He still had friends; even though he had been in an abusive home and that he was in a 'relationship' with a guy. That was something that had worried him the most was that everyone would turn their backs on him, because now that Voldemort and himself was bonded that made him gay.

_Yes, I do admit that now. If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a guy, that makes me gay. _But then Harry found himself thinking about the definition of gay. _If your gay then you like guys, but I don't like guys, I only like Voldemort. So, I can't be gay…Awww, screw it! I'm just confusing myself!_

Then he set the letter down on a desk and walked over to the box.

_Wonder what's inside. They wouldn't send anything too dangerous, would they? _He spotted the latch. _Well, only one way to find out! _And then lifted it. The door swung open…

XXX

Voldemort was making his way down the hall to his room when suddenly he heard the sound of snarling and a large tearing noise…

That was all he needed to hear to have him rushing through his bedroom and into Harry's to find…

"Hey! Let go of my sock, you thief!"

…Harry playing tug-of-war with a Doberman puppy.

Voldemort found his mouth to be very dry when he asked, "Harry, where did that thing come from?"

Harry finally managed to rescue the sock out of the puppy's mouth. "My friends, Ron and Hermione, gave him to me." Harry smiled at him.

Voldemort's heart melted. _That is the first time he has smiled since coming here._

"If you do not have a name for him I have an idea."

"Sorry, I already know what I'm going to call him, but what was your idea?"

"Trouble."

Harry laughed. "Nice name, but I decided to call him Gallant." Gallant licked his hand.

"Is he housetrained?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hmmm, don't know."

Voldemort sighed. "Then until we find that out he will sleep on the first floor close to a door leading outside."

"Does he have to?"

"Yes." The Dark Lord's voice was stern, but the corners of his lips twitched, suppressing a smile.

Gallant growled and bared his teeth at him.

Harry laughed again and tapped his muzzle. "Hey you, stop that." Gallant wagged his tail and grinned with his tongue lolling out. "Come on, boy. Big Bad Lord Voldie wants you to sleep downstairs." Harry patted his leg and the puppy followed him out the door.

Voldemort's brain was still trying to get around the fact that his mate had called him 'Voldie,' when he saw the box and thought that he would rather not have a puppy that may or may not be housetrained having free rein over his mansion. He levitated the box out the door and followed Harry.

XXX

I know this is short, but I should have the next chapter up sometime soon. (It's already written, justgotta tweak a few bits)

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Reality called shot-gun, so my imagination had to take aback seat. Anyway...

How do you like the idea of Gallant? Most would think it's corny, but the dog does have a purpose! Plus, he's sort of going to be the comic-relief...

Next Chapter: The bond gets worse and Harry and Volmort have a cuddle session. :) Hope you like!


	8. Getting Better and Getting Worse

Disclaimer Notice: Don't own anything you recognize.

Warning: Slash (male/male)

Guide: "talking"/_thinking/ "parseltongue"_

Chapter 8 – Getting Better and Getting Worse

Harry and Voldemort had just put Gallant in the kitchen and were walking back to their respective rooms when Harry had a sudden dizzy spell.

He stopped and leaned against the wall waiting for it to pass. But a minute later it was still raging, and the teen was becoming nervous. He slid down the wall and laid down right there on the floor.

Voldemort watched all this with concern. "Harry?" He knelt down beside him and put a hand on his mate's forehead. His concern grew when he felt heat coursing through his palm.

The dizziness subsided when Harry felt Voldemort's hand on his skin. And when the hand moved away the symptoms worsened. He grabbed Voldemort's hand and put it back on his forehead, keeping it pinned there with his own hands.

_He needs to have to skin on skin contact!_ Voldemort realized it was the bond's effects making Harry act like this and he knew how to help.

He wrenched his hand from Harry's grasp, with much protesting from the black haired teen, and picked him up taking the last few steps down the hall and into Harry's room. Once there, he placed Harry on the bed and began to deprive the young wizard of his shirt. Harry struggled to keep it covering himself, but a harsh command in parseltongue, ordering him to stop, made him relax and put his fate in Voldemort's hands.

The Dark Lord threw the shirt to the floor and started to remove his outer robes, then his shirt was also discarded.

He climbed into bed next to Harry and pulled the covers over them, and as an afterthought he pulled the smaller body closer to himself and instantly felt his mate getting better…

XXX

Harry woke the next morning to find strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around his torso. His back pressed against a firm chest. He instinctively struggled.

"_Be calm, young one._"

Harry immediately stopped at the whispered command in parseltongue.

_Oh, it's Voldemort. I'm safe…Wait a minute…'Voldemort' and 'safe' do **not** belong in the same sentence!_

"What happened?"

"The bond is getting worse…"

"Oh." Harry's heart sank at that. He had thought he had more time than this… "Why are we in the same bed? We didn't – "

Voldemort knew Harry was asking if they had done 'it.' "No, we did not do anything. And to your other question: the bond is ordering us to become closer. You will continue to get dizzy spells and feel, for lack of a better word, awful."

"Oh." Harry said digesting this piece of information. "Will you let me go now?"

"No. This is your punishment."

"Punishment? For what?"Harry asked, bewildered.

"For calling me Voldie."

Harry had been, panicking until he heard Voldemort's answer and realized that the older man was teasing him.

"Yeah? Well what kind of a name is Voldemort anyway? It's too long."

"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked turning Harry around to face him.

"Really." Harry said, then, "Or I could just call you Red Eyes."

Voldemort lifted his eyes heavenward. "You could."

"Or maybe Tom would suit you better…"

Voldemort tensed and Harry's eyes widened.

_I can't believe I just said that!_

Voldemort looked back at him sharply. "What did you say?"

Harry's face flushed and he looked away quickly with a mumbled, "Nothing."

Voldemort hadn't heard his birth name spoken by another in such a long time…He had hated that name with enough intensity to rival that of a thousand suns. But when he heard his name drift across Harry's lips a burning desire gripped his heart. A desire to hear his name spoken again on those lips while that small body writhed in pleasure beneath him…

Voldemort mentally shook himself and chased away those thoughts for he found his pants to be very tight all of a sudden.

His gaze focused on the boy once more whose eyes were still avoiding him. "You may call me that, if you so desire."

Emerald eyes locked with ruby. "Seriously?"

Voldemort let out a soft chuckle. "Seriously." He then leaned over very slowly, so as to give the boy time to move away if he choose, and kissed him.

At first, the kiss was light and playful, but then Voldemort felt that hungering desire take over him and he deepened the kiss, slipping out his tongue to brush across his mate's lips, asking for entrance.

Surprising both of them, Harry relented and felt Voldemort's tongue caressing his own. Harry turned it into a type of battle and was disappointed when he lost, until Voldemort rewarded his submissiveness by rubbing circles onto his abdomen.

Then Voldemort broke the kiss and lay back down next to Harry moving his hand upwards and massaging Harry's neck.

"Why did you stop?" The teen asked, confused. It had felt so nice!

Voldemort locked eyes with him. "Harry, I honestly do not believe you are ready for all that I have to offer…"

Harry blushed and looked away for a second time when he knew what Voldemort was talking about, and realized that he was right. _A kiss is okay, but…_ Harry's blush deepened as he realized something else. _Hey, my first kiss! I have got to tell someone! But I'm still not sure what to think of Ron and Hermione…They said it's all right and they don't care that I'm in a relationship with a guy and they said I could always talk to them, but I don't think they want to hear about the details…_Then the face of a blonde haired grey-eyed boy popped into his mind. _I could tell Draco!_

Voldemort was confused about where all of the emotion was coming from, so he asked Harry what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Well, you're my first kiss…"

Voldemort was shocked. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had never been kissed before?

"You mean this has been your first experience? You've never had a girlfriend…or anyone?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope…Well, I did like this one girl, but I've lost interest…"

Voldemort was still shocked, but pleased. His mate truly was innocent. Untouched by other's hands. He was all for the taking…

_I must stop thinking like this!_ He scolded himself, then turned his attention back to Harry.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Well…I sort of wanted to talk to Draco. Maybe show him Gallant and walk around a bit exploring…"

"Then you shall, love." Voldemort kissed him on the forehead. He dearly wanted to spend time with this green-eyed beauty, but he knew that absence made the heart grow fonder. And so, it was with great reluctance that he wrote a letter to Lucius telling him to once again to bring Draco with him and another letter was written to Severus telling him to just come to sit and talk among friends…

XXX

Harry was feeling better than ever as he leapt down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Gallant. He skidded to a stop beside the box and looked into it to see the puppy looking back at him with big brown eyes, wagging his tail. Not a puddle or pile in sight.

"Good," sighed Harry. He really didn't even know how to housetrain a dog and he was fairly confident that Voldemort didn't either.

Harry led Gallant into the living room where he found Draco standing beside his father and Snape.

"What's with the dog?" Was the first thing Draco said.

"This is Gallant. Hermione and Ron got him for me." Draco felt it was best not to degrade Harry's friends in front of him so he held his tongue. "You want to head outside now? I want to show you a really cool place…"

XXX

Well, that was my first kiss scene. How did you like it?

I have decided I'm going to keep Gallant because I've only gotten two negative reviews about him and about thirty positive reviews. So, he's staying...Plus, I'm going to turn him into a hound from hell... -grins evilly-

I would also like to add that Voldemort and Harry will complete the bond before Harry has to go back to school. :)

And, yes people, Hermione and everyone else really do mean what they say. This is one of those 'good' stories afterall...


	9. Splish, Splash

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer Notice: I don't own anything you recognize.

Guide: "Talking"/_Thinking/ _"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter 9 – Splish-Splash

"So, what's up?" The grey-eyed teen asked.

"What do you mean by, 'What's up'?" The emerald-eyed teen questioned.

"I mean, what's happening between you and the Dark Lord? There's no way he'd just call over my dad and Sev for just some small talk!"

Harry sighed. "Once again, Draco, you have hit the nail on the head."

Harry and Draco were walking through the forest. The black haired wizard was trying to concentrate on both the conversation and trying to find the lake Voldemort had shown him yesterday. He saw Gallant up ahead sniffing tree roots and turning over leaves. Harry vaguely wondered if he had been subconsciously following him on the trail of some rabbit.

"Well?" Draco's curiosity was effectively peaked.

"Well what?"

"Did something happen or not!"

Harry almost smiled. He liked drawing this out. It was a lot more pleasurable than being confused.

"Yeah, something happened."

Draco finally had enough of this torture. He grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt. "Tell me or die! Those are your only options!"

But before Harry had time to say anything, Gallant barked and charged at them. Draco quickly leapt out of the way, avoiding very sharp teeth.

He raised his hands in surrender and shouted, "Okay, okay! Harry, do something!"

Harry only needed to say one sharp word – "Sit!" – and the mad dog became the placid puppy that Draco had first set eyes on.

"Bloody Hell, Harry! Where did you say Granger and Weasley got this dog?"

"Diagon Alley." Said Harry, affectionately scratching Gallant's left ear.

"Oh, and here I thought it was from Hell."

"Hell?"

"Yeah, the Ninth Level, to be exact."

Harry snorted and began walking again. Draco was at his side, but with Gallant firmly placed between them.

"We kissed." Harry said softly.

Draco looked quickly at him, not daring to believe his ears. "You and the Dark Lord?" Harry nodded. "How was it?"

Harry smiled softly at the memory and touched his lips. "Wonderful." Draco snorted. Harry looked sideways at him. "What?"

"You sound like a love struck school girl!"

"Maybe." Harry sighed, and a dark look passed over his face washing away the smile as he thought about the events leading up to the kiss.

Draco caught the change immediately, being the Slytherin that he was. "What else happened?"

Harry had a far away look. "It's getting worse." Draco didn't need to ask what he meant by that. "It subsided when I came here, but now…"

"And how do you feel about this?"

"Like I'm being cornered…forced -."

Draco snorted again. "Potter, we're all being forced into something in one way or another. Some just realize it later than most."

Harry realized that, in an offhand sort of way, the blonde was right.

"I'm also sort of relieved. I want to go back to Hogwarts and I know that that won't be possible if the bond still has to be completed."

"Well, I wouldn't rush things, at least not yet anyway. You still have about two weeks and a month to get through before school."

Harry looked at him sideways. "Really?"

"Yeah. What, haven't you been keeping track?" Draco's brow was furrowed.

"Well, with all that's happened I haven't really had time. Plus, it seems like a year has passed since you guys came and got me."

Draco could both understand and appreciate that. It always seemed as if time went by faster when you had a lot of things all going on at once.

"Do you miss your friends?"

"Yes." But Harry knew Draco's real question. "But I also like spending time with you."

Draco laughed. It was a relieved laugh. "Geez, Potter. Don't be going all sentimental on me now!"

"The dark-haired teen knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood, but he wanted Draco to know something. "Draco, I know now that I would prefer talking to you about this whole thing than them."

"Oh?" Draco was staring at him, hard. "Why?"

"Because…I think you can understand it more and you have…" Harry bit his lip, trying to find the right words to express his feelings.

"I have…" Draco prompted.

"You have a type of…'darkness' about you that just doesn't show up in the other people I know."

Now Draco's laugh was slightly bitter. "That's the price of being a Slytherin…and a Malfoy." He slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, despite being growled at. "That's just how it is."

XXX

"So, is this the place you wanted to show me?"

After the two boys had walked in companionable silence for a while, they had finally found themselves at the lake.

Harry nodded. "Yep, this is it."

"Well then, come on, Potter!"

"Wha? – Hey!" Draco had just taken him by the waist and thrown him in. "That's not fair!" He sputtered, trying to get the water out of his eyes. He heard two other splashes and looked up to find that Draco and Gallant had joined him.

Harry stood up and found that even though they were close to the shore, the water was waist deep. "Draco, I still have my clothes on!"

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh well."

The two teens then began a furiously playful water battle between each other, with Gallant swimming around them like a silent referee. So, by the time they got out of the water, half an hour later, they were supremely water-logged.

"Well, ready to go back to the mansion and maybe get something to eat?"

Draco nodded. "Definitely."

"Great. Hey, Gallant! We have to go!" Gallant was still swimming around and had only recently begun to stick his head under water. "What is wrong with that dog?" Harry wondered.

"Probably trying to catch a fish." Draco answered.

And sure enough the next time his head appeared he had a big silver fish clamped between his fangs. And when Harry tried to take it from him he leapt out of the way and bounded off through the forest.

"Hey, wait up!"

Harry and Draco dashed after him. They knew they were running in the general direction of the mansion, but hadn't realized how close it was to the lake until they saw it a few moments later.

"Great!" Harry panted, still trying to keep up with Gallant. "We were lost."

"Yeah." Draco panted back. "That must have been why it took us so long to find the damn lake. Bloody hell! Can this dog run!" They had only managed to keep up this far because of all their rigorous quidditch training.

"Oh no! He's going inside!" Harry wheezed, as Gallant nosed the door open. _This will end very badly…_

XXX

Voldemort was about to take another sip of his black tea when Gallant, the Doberman puppy, galloped through the front doors, into the sitting area, and dropped, what felt like, a two ton fish on his lap.

Harry and Draco skidded in moments later, panting and clutching stitches in their sides and were sopping wet.

Voldemort took a deep breath, ready and willing to give both mutt and teens a piece of his mind, but seeing Harry brace himself for impact softened him once again. He let his breath out slowly.

"Harry, it seems both you and Gallant need a bath. That being said, I think you should say goodbye to Draco and call it a day."

Harry, not wanting to press his luck, did as he was told and then sloshed his way upstairs with Gallant in tow.

Lucius, still trying admirably to hide his amusement, rose from his chair.

"I'll take that as our cue to leave. Besides, with Draco's currant condition, we run the risk of him getting the Wizard's Flu." As if to prove his point, Draco sneezed.

Once they had departed, Severus nodded his head in the direction of the fish, which Voldemort now had by the tail and was holding it up and inspecting it.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Voldemort looked up to see his servant smirking. This, in and of itself, was surprising. He couldn't ever remember any of his Death Eaters being bold enough to actually joke around with him. Then again, there hadn't been many situations in which they could joke. So, he did the only thing that seemed appropriate, he smirked back.

"It is a fish; therefore I am going to fry it."

Severus lifted his tea cup in salute. "Good luck with that."

XXX

After they exchanged a few more words and Voldemort had given Pen the fish to prepare for dinner, he went upstairs to Harry's bathroom to find Harry leaning over the edge of the bathtub in the shallow end scrubbing off the smell of the lake and the fish from the puppy.

Harry looked up and seeing the Dark Lord he mumbled a quiet, "Hi." And then dropped his head back down to continue his work, more tense than before.

Voldemort could understand why Harry was acting this way. "I am not angry with you or Draco…or that mutt."

Harry looked up quickly at him and seeing that Voldemort was smiling softly at him he hesitantly smiled back.

"Are you in need of any assistance?" Voldemort asked, coming over and kneeling down beside him.

"Uh…no, I think I got it."

All of a sudden Gallant came right up to Voldemort, grabbed a mouthful of his robes, and with a mighty yank, sent him tumbling into the bath. And before anything else could be done, the puppy leapt out of the bath, shook himself off, then trotted out the door.

When Voldemort resurfaced it was to find Harry staring at him in shock and once Harry saw Voldemort's equally shocked face, he burst out laughing.

Voldemort wiped the soap out of his eyes and looked grumpily at Harry.

"And what, may I ask, is so humorous about this?"

Harry sobered up immediately at Voldemort's glare and blushed. "I'm sorry…It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"The Great Lord Voldemort was reduced to a sputtering, soaking wet, man!" A grin spread across his face.

Voldemort felt an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach form when Harry had called him "The Great Lord Voldemort."

In one fluid movement Voldemort grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and dragged him in with him.

Harry struggled against a vice like grip, remembering his beatings at Privet Drive, until he heard the words, "_Be calm, young one."_ whispered to him in parseltongue. He remembered then how he had struggled against Voldemort this morning. All his attempts had been in vain that time too. He relaxed against the firm chest that held him.

A curled finger under his chin lifted his head up and he came face to face with scarlet snake eyes.

"I wish for you to call me Tom from now onward, agreed?"

"Okay." Harry whispered.

"Say it."

Harry didn't need to ask what Voldemort wanted to hear. "_Tom."_

Voldemort's whole body shivered with pleasure to hear his mate speak the language of serpents. The language that only they could speak. And to express his gratitude he closed his mouth upon Harry's in a searing kiss. When he pulled back Harry looked dazed.

"Dinner will be served in the dinning room, come join me when you are washed up." He then left to take a proper bath himself in his own rooms leaving behind a still dazed emerald eyed boy.

XXX

Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope the stuff contained in the chapter made up for it! I must say though, without all those nice reviews you sent me, this chapter would have taken a bit longer to complete. I want to thank you all for such wonderful reviews! You know, within a day of posting or less I get on average 18 reviews at least! Yay! Cookies and cake for you!

Any questions, concerns, comments? Go ahead, press the "Submit Review" button...you know you want to. :)


	10. One Step Forward, Three Steps Back

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like don't read.

Discalimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize.

Guide: "Talking"/ _Thinking/ "Parseltongue"_

Chapter 10 – One Step Forward, Three Steps Back

Voldemort had a small bout of depression plague him as he moved toward the kitchen and farther from his mate. The link they shared was becoming stronger and more fierce. If it was not completed soon…

The Dark Lord mentally shook himself. He would not allow that to happen! Harry had become the most precious thing in his life and he knew that he couldn't go on without him. He also knew, in reality, the bond was controlling his emotions, but it didn't feel that way. He didn't feel as if he was being controlled. And for the he was most grateful.

He wondered though, as he had done many times in the past since this whole thing had begun, what Harry was feeling. Voldemort had a sense that considering Harry was being more nice and timid, that his feelings were also changing. He didn't know if that was true, but he planned on entertaining the notion for as long as possible.

As Voldemort entered the kitchen he found the table set for two with the fish, gutted, and cleared of all bones, steaming on the two plates with a basket of rolls set between them.

After he had waited at the table for awhile Harry had appeared with damp hair and a sweatshirt with sweatpants.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Dressing for comfort, are we?"

Harry looked down at himself then back at Voldemort's heavy robes. He obtained an aggravated expression. "I didn't know dinner between two enemies in our position was a formal affair." He then sat down and began buttering a roll.

Voldemort was quiet for a moment, then said, "You still think us enemies?"

Harry stopped mid-bite, realizing his slip, and put the roll back down. Looking Voldemort in the eyes he said, "I'm not sure anymore. We used to be, but now…we've sorta fallen into this resigned understanding. Do you understand?"

Voldemort nodded. For now, they would both just play it by ear and what happened, happened.

After dinner, the two went upstairs to go to bed. But when the time came for them to separate, Voldemort found he had a hard time accepting the notion of spending another night alone. He also knew that what he was about to ask would impose on some very strict boundaries.

Harry was about to walk into his room and close the door when he stopped him.

"Harry, can I stay with you tonight?" And at the blood draining from his mate's face he added quickly, "Just to sleep, nothing…else."

Harry gave him a long look, turned his face away, and bit his lip. Voldemort thought he would say no, but then the boy looked at him again and nodded.

They changed into night clothes in their respective rooms. Voldemort wore slacks and reluctantly threw on a black t-shirt, for Harry's sake. Harry wore much the same thing.

Voldemort knocked and was admitted entrance. Harry was standing beside the bed looking somewhat out of place. Voldemort just calmly walked around the other side, pulled back the covers, and settled himself in. Harry took some form of courage from this and slipped in on his own side. Voldemort lowered the candlelight till it was gone, and there they lay, in uncomfortable silence. Then a creak echoed around the room from the door being opened and both Harry and Voldemort sat up straight, hearts pounding as if a bolt of lightening had struck them. They felt the bed sink between them and Harry reached out a hesitant hand to touch whatever had jumped on the bed and felt…fur.

Harry sighed with relief. "It's only Gallant."

Voldemort began to curse himself for not having shut the door properly, now he wouldn't be able to hold Harry once he was asleep because that damn mutt would be in the way! He didn't want to tell Harry to get Gallant off the bed because then he was sure Harry would point out that it was his room and that he could leave if he didn't like dogs. So, Voldemort kept his silence, grudgingly.

XXX

Over the next month, things progressed as followed. Harry and Voldemort would wake up together, with or without Gallant, have breakfast, walk around in the woods a bit, have lunch, depart to do their own thing (Voldemort would set up plans for raids and gather people valuable to his cause and Harry would write letters to his friends or read), The they would have dinner and go to sleep.

Draco, Lucius, and Snape would drop in every once in awhile and talk or spend time with their respective people. And all through this the bond became worse.

The new school year was two weeks away and that depressed Harry terribly. He wanted to be back at school, see his friends again. Hell, he didn't even mind if homework and test stress came with it. He just wanted to go back to the only thing he had ever really thought of as home.

But he knew the bond had to be completed. He was fine when he was with Voldemort but to be away from him was agonizing. Like some piece of himself was being torn to shreds and he became dizzy so much more easily.

Voldemort was suffering as well. He yearned for Harry's touch, his voice, his very being. He had also noticed Harry's fever increasing. This gave him all the more incentive to hurry this along…

XXX

Voldemort paced his study, frustrated, and wondered, not for the first time, how he could have picked such morons to be his followers! His eyes traveled back to this morning's paper that lay on his desk. The title glared back: "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has Returned!" It went onto to say that one of his Death Eaters, who had just committed a raid with many others, was caught and questioned. The Death Eater, hoping for leniency, had explained that Voldemort made him do it. And that had put the entire Wizarding World on full alert. Fudge had been demoted and replaced by Arthur Weasley (Lucius had made many a scathing remark toward that new development), and the worst part about it was Harry had found out and was now currently giving him the silent treatment worthy of six first place awards. Gallant had picked up on Harry's mood toward him and had started to growl and bare his teeth at him every time he entered a room.

Voldemort sighed and sat down, his energy to be both fuming and annoyed, gone. He still didn't understand why Harry was so angry with him. He had tried asking earlier but had just gotten cold silence.

Then he began to smile as an idea formed in his head. It had worked before after all, hadn't it? When he felt as if he wasn't reaching common ground with Harry _he_ had broken the ice. Oh, yes. And he could again.

He went to his desk and began writing a letter to the Advocate for the Dark.

XXX

Short chapter I know! But now we're getting into the good stuff!

I might be updating three chapters at once next time because I need to be able to fit the sex scene between the two. Most of you seem to be alright about the sex scene and are all for it, but for those of you who don't want to read it I'm putting a warning before the sex scene (it gets it's own chapter so you can just click for the next one and skip it) Does that sound okay? The first chapter will end with something to hint towards sex and the middle chapter will be the sex scene, all on it's own, then the chapter after that will start in the morning. (so your virgin eyes aren't tainted) So, no reporting me if it comes to that, okay? I didn't make you click on the sex scene.

Now here's a poll question: The sex scene is gonna happen but do you want me to add a few more chapters or go ahead with my orginal plan and have it be chapter 12? Tell me what you want people. The lines are open...


	11. Reconciliation

Warning: Slash (male/male)

Disclaimer Notice: I don't own anything you recognize, nor will I ever.

Chapter 11- Reconciliation

Harry growled mentally when he heard the knock on his door. He was currently curled up on the window seat reading a book he had gotten from the library, trying very hard not to think about the difficulties on the home front. His anger continued to rise as the person, probably Voldemort who he wanted to gut viscously, opened the door and walked in.

"Harry?"

Harry started and looked at an uncertain Draco standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Draco cleared his throat and pulled out a letter from his robe pocket. "I just got this by a very aggrieved Dark Lord who said his mate has been neglecting him."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "He did not say that."

Draco snorted and crossed the room to sit on the bed. "No, but that's what it sums up to."

Harry sighed. "So, I guess he called you over to get me to talk to him again, eh?"

Draco nodded. "And he also wants me to find out why it started in the first place."

Did you read this morning's paper?"

A pair of rolling eyes met this question. "Of course, I am a Death Eater myself after all…or at least unofficially." He quickly amended seeing Harry's glare. "What about it?"

Harry sighed again. "He got careless. If all of his followers are going to be that unloyal and spill all of his secrets, he's going to get hurt!"

Draco saw the anger and fear in his friend's eyes. Why was there fear? Then it dawned on him, "You're angry with him because you're worried about him!" The gray-eyes teen visibly saw Harry get his back up.

"No, I'm not! I'm just…just…" He snarled in frustration trying and failing to find the right words because what Draco said was true. He just hadn't wanted to admit it.

Draco sucked on a cheek and nodded. "Yep, I thought so. If you still saw the Dark Lord as your enemy you would have been throwing a celebration for the fact that now everyone believes you, but you didn't. In fact you look downright sad."

"So, I guess I have to talk to him about this…"

"Yep. He'll go nuts if you don't, bloody hell, he'll drive all of us nuts if you don't."

Harry managed a smile at that. "Are you leaving now?"

Draco sighed as he got to his feet. "Have to, my mom's making dinner tonight."

The green-eyed teen gained a confused expression. "You sound almost mournful."

"I am. This is her second time cooking on her own and the last one we had to bury…whatever she made, deep under ground."

This time Harry laughed and Draco left with a chuckle of his own.

XXX

Voldemort waited anxiously in his study and looked up when he heard footsteps. Draco stopped, made a thumbs-up sign and continued on his way. His heart was in his throat by this time and he drained his glass of whiskey to keep it from going any farther.

Peeking into the hall he saw Draco turn the corner and leave. He looked the other way and saw the staircase leading to his and Harry's rooms. Thousands of thoughts were circling in his head by this time all of which didn't make him feel any braver. But that didn't stop him from climbing the stairs…

Harry instantly felt better the moment Voldemort stepped into the room. He looked away from the window and warily watched him come closer until he stopped a foot away.

"Are you going to talk to me again or am I going to have to spend tonight on the couch?" Voldemort asked, dryly.

Harry's eyes held amusement when he asked the Dark Lord to sit down next to him. That gave Voldemort hope.

"Guess I better get this over with." Harry mumbled and shifted to get a better view of his mate. "I'm sorry…for giving you the silent treatment, it's just that…" And Harry told him all of his fears and troubles. And that he cared for him and didn't want to see him harmed in any way, despite past events.

Voldemort, for his part, kept silent, hardly daring to believe his mate's words.

_So, he really does care. Maybe even enough to love…_

A fiery hunger filled him then, a hunger that could only be sated by the person sitting across from him. He knew know why this particular attack, this particular need to mate, was so strong. It was because his body knew his mate was ready and now it was up to him to coax Harry to the bed.

The Dark Lord leaned forward, gently cupping Harry's face with his hands, and kissed him, feeding the passion that burned within him into this green-eyed boy.

Harry was shocked at first, to be cut off from his apologetic spiel. Then he moaned and felt himself falling deeply into this kiss. Every part of him yearned for this, his dazed mind realized. It wanted to be held, kissed, touched, and caressed. Wanted to feel another's heartbeat drumming next to him. Wanted to feel only this person's heartbeat next to him, for Voldemort had treated him with more love and gentleness in the past month than anyone else.

He felt a growing hardness in his nether regions and barely even noticed it when Voldemort transferred them to the bed, sucking and nipping his neck as he did so.

Voldemort whispered into his ear, "_You're ready_." It wasn't a question.

Harry's heart leapt as he heard the Serpentine Language and he answered in kind, "_Yes._"

XXX

WARNING: Next chapter contains a sex scene people. And that is all. Just a sex scene. If you don't like that then you can jump right ahead to the next chapter (ch: 13) You won't miss anything. I designed it especially for this purpose. So read the next chapter at your own risk, thank you.

On a lighter note, if you wish for any questions to be answered at this time you know what to do. :)


	12. XXX

Warning: Slash (male/male) This chapter contains only sex, nothing more nothing less. If you do not wish to read this then please continue onto chapter 13.

Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize.

Guide: "talking"/ _thinking_/ _"parseltongue"_

Chapter 12 – XXX

Harry gasped when Voldemort undressed them completely. He rose enough from the lust filled haze to notice the look of appreciation the Dark Lord gave his body before moving to place heated kisses upon his flesh.

Voldemort was already more aroused at this point then he had ever been with anyone. He had been known, more then a few times, to bed both male and female whores to sate his hunger. He loathed relationships and the responsibilities that came with them. But with Harry, he would try anything, especially if he kept making those intoxicating sounds!

Voldemort left Harry's neck and started to drift down toward his left nipple and bit down. Harry arched his back, trying to gain more pleasure. Voldemort accommodated him by rubbing the other one into a hard nub.

Harry realized that Voldemort was doing all of the work, so he lifted his arms and started to rake his nails along Voldemort's ribcage.

Voldemort gasped and began sucking harder on Harry's nipple. He then took one of his hands and moved it down to stroke Harry's inner thigh.

Harry bucked and then snarled in frustration when Voldemort's hand stayed still.

Voldemort chuckled and moved to close the gap and touched Harry's hard member lightly with his fingertips.

Harry whimpered at the ghostly touch.

"_That was cruel, Tom_." Harry whispered.

Said person nipped the green-eyed boy's ear in agreement then he mumbled a spell to coat his fingers with a slick solution. He fumbled a little before entering a finger in his mate's entrance.

Harry moaned and his muscles tightened around the intruder.

Voldemort waited until he had relaxed before adding another and the whole process began anew. After Harry relaxed for the second time Voldemort probed him, preparing him for the next stage.

Voldemort had never been this gentle with any of his partners before Harry and knew, with perfect certainty, that only Harry deserved him and all that he had to offer.

Voldemort used the same spell on his own arousal that he had used on his fingers. The only thing to be done now was to muffle the scream he knew would come. He placed his mouth over Harry's in a searing kiss and entered.

Harry clenched his eyes shut tightly, dealing with the pain as best he could. After the pain had lessened some he began feeling comforting circles being rubbed into his left side.

Voldemort took his mouth away for Harry to breath properly again. After Harry adjusted Voldemort started an easy rhythm and sped up or slowed down as necessary to keep them both comfortingly close to the edge without bringing them over it. It became hard to maintain.

With one final thrust Voldemort came, and Harry, feeling the warmth flood into him, followed his mate over the edge.

Voldemort slowly lowered himself onto his side and clutched Harry's body close to his own. Harry nuzzled his shoulder and nipped it affectionately.

The now completely bonded pair drifted into a wonderful sleep.


	13. One Problem Solved

Warning: Slash (male/male)

Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize.

Guide: "talking"/ _thinking/ "parseltongue"_

Chapter 13 – One Problem Solved

Harry woke to feeling protective arms firmly wrapped around his naked waist. It took him almost a full minute to figure out why he was naked and then it hit him, _I had sex with the Dark Lord!_

His heart was hammering in his chest as he tried to remember how everything started and realized that he hadn't put up any sort of fight at all. He was briefly annoyed with himself for not doing anything to prevent it and then remembered the intense pleasure he had experienced from that kind of attention. After thinking a little more he found that he would be quite ready and willing to do it again.

He also realized that he had to go to the bathroom. Getting there however, was turning into an impossible task because every time he made a move to leave Voldemort's arms tightened around him.

Finally, just when Harry thought he couldn't take anymore, the arms loosened and he was able to slip free.

After he took care of that urgent business he found that he yearned for something to cover his body. He knew he was being stupid, they had just made love after all, it wasn't as if they hadn't seen each other naked before. Still, he wasn't very comfortable walking around in nothing but skin.

Harry grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom to find Voldemort sitting up in bed giving his neck a massage.

Voldemort looked at Harry as he entered and motioned him to come back to bed. He did so tentatively. Voldemort rose an eyebrow at the towel tied around his mate's waist and asked, "Do you regret it?"

"No." Harry said quickly. "It's just…I feel…not right without clothes."

Voldemort smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the top of his head. "I understand."

Harry liked this feeling of protection, of love, of affection. And never wanted it to end. But something urgent tugged at his mind and he needed to settle it.

"Voldemort, I – "

"Please, Harry. Call me Tom."

Harry started again, "Alright….Tom, I wanted to know if…if I could go back to school now…what with the bond completed and everything…" Harry wanted very much to run from the room at the look Voldemort gave him now.

"So," He spoke very quietly. "You still wish to be away from me? To go back to that wretched school?"

The green-eyed boy thought of what to do, what words could be said to calm the most feared wizard of all time.

"I love you, I love being here with you and I will never forget that you saved me from the Dursleys. But I need to go back, I want to see my friends again. I want to graduate from the finest magic school there is."

Voldemort growled. "You can study here, with me. I know many things that will never be taught in any classroom. And if you wish to see these friends of yours again, I can arrange that. They can come here and visit you…under my supervision, of course."

Harry began to plead. "Please, Tom. I don't ask much of you. Don't you want to see me happy?"

"Of course!"

"Then give me what I want! What I ask!"

Scarlet and emerald bore into each other, neither wanting to back down.

Voldemort knew how much his mate wanted this, he could feel it. But he didn't want Harry out of his sight. His feelings for him were stronger now than ever before. He did not want to let him go.

Scarlet eyes looked away, "Alright, you may go." Harry's eyes lit up. "However, until I find a way for you to visit me often I will relinquish my decision, understood?"

Harry nodded and kissed him deeply in thanks.

XXX

So, how am I doing so far? I know this could be longer but it just seemed like a good place to end.

Next chap. Harry goes to school!


	14. Back to School

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer Notice: I own--awww, jeez! Just refer to other chapters, I'm tired of sounding like a broken record!

Guide: Refer to other chapters

Chapter 14 – Back to School

Harry sat staring out the window watching as the scenery flew past in great multitudes of color. He turned upon hearing the compartment door open and felt a great rush of joy. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were standing there.

As usual, Hermione dashed over to him and encompassed him in a bear hug. Harry thought he would pass out from lack of air and as though sensing this she let go and gave a meek, "Hi."

With that one word, the ice was broken and it felt to all of them as if nothing odd had happened over the summer. But the moment was short.

"How did you get here, Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down. Hermione, Ginny, and the twins followed suit.

"Tom dropped me off by way off apparation and then went just as quickly. We both agreed it would be best that the fewer people who saw him, the better."

Fred's mouth was agape and noticing this he shut it quickly and said, "Voldemort brought you here himself? But why didn't he have one of his Death Eaters bring you?"

"Because he doesn't want any of them to know…except Lucius, Snape, and Draco."

Ron growled, "Since when have you started calling Malfoy 'Draco' ?"

"Since now, Weasley." Spoke a voice from the compartment doorway.

All eyes turned to look upon the blond leaning against the doorframe. He pointed a finger to a spot next to Ginny.

"Is that seat taken?" Ginny numbly shook her head. "Ah, good." And then he plopped down next to the little red head.

Harry looked at him curiously and asked where Crabbe and Goyle were.

Draco shrugged and answered, "They were boring me to death. Honestly, between teaching a twig and them to sing, you'd have better luck with the twig."

Harry grinned. "True."

Ron was beside himself with anger. "Get out of here, Malfoy!"

Draco looked at him scornfully and said, "No."

The red-head's face was turning into the color of a beet and seemed to be ready to jump off the deep end.

Fred and George looked between Harry and Draco and George asked the unneeded question. "Friend?"

Harry nodded. "Yep."

Both twins held out a hand to Draco. "Hello, Draco, you already know us and we already know you but we do believe this is the first time we've ever been on friendly terms." Draco grinned and shook both of the offered hands. Ginny and Hermione had taken up the same way of thinking as the twins and shook hands also, without one word from Draco about touching a Mudblood, but Ron on the other hand…

Harry hadn't any idea of what he could say or do to calm Ron down. Then it hit him.

"Draco," he asked, "what's your favorite quidditch team?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, how many times do I have to tell you? The Chudley Cannons, of course!"

This got Ron's attention at once. "You like the Cannons?"

Both teens eyed each other warily, until Draco's face split into and easy smile and he asked, "Which player's your favorite?"

After all the tension had left did they touch on more sober matters.

"How are you going to see Voldemort during the school year?" Hermione knew that a bonded pair were very nearly inseparable and that they had to at least spend a few hours a day alone together.

Harry laughed, "That was one of the main reasons why Tom was so reluctant to let me go. But don't worry, we have it all worked out –" And Harry explained to them that this year he was going to be Snape's "apprentice" and so that would allow him to stay in the dungeons with Snape and floo to Voldemort whenever he wanted using the fire in the Potion Master's private quarters and vice versa.

Ron looked horrified. "You mean…you're not staying in the dormitories and you have to stay with that greasy git now?"

"Hey!" Both Draco and Harry snarled.

"He's not a git, just…strict." Harry said. He knew Sirius would have probably died of shock from hearing Harry defend Snape.

Ron noticed how upset his friend was and backed away from the subject saying, "Sorry."

Harry sighed, answering, "It's okay."

The tension was broken by the trolley lady. Draco decided to buy something for each of his new friends as a sort of peace offering and a way to apologize for being an evil prat. They were accepted most graciously.

Later on in the journey, Fred and George left to go spend some time with Lee Jordan, and Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom came in to replace them.

Luna seemed not to notice Draco and breezed by him to sit on the other side of Ginny. Neville, however, paled and seemed to freeze in place.

Draco, taking pity on the poor boy, motioned to the seat next to Hermione and said, "That one's free."

Neville gulped and sat down,

By the time they were near halfway to Hogwarts Neville had loosened up some but still stammered here and there when he talked about his summer,

Blaise Zambini had also made an appearance looking for Draco. He raised an eyebrow when he found Harry and Draco talking amiably and rose both eyebrows when Draco asked if he wanted to join them.

He said he would think about it, left, then came back with his owl in tow some ten minutes later saying the he had eaten all his chocolate frogs and wondered if they still had any.

Harry tossed him one, knowing that wasn't the real reason he had come back, and Blaise sat down to eat it gratefully.

Hanna Abbot, Ernie Macmillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchy, came by next to chat and had reluctantly accepted Draco and Blaise as part of the ever widening group of friends surrounding Harry.

The next visitor was the strangest ever. A girl with dark brown hair opened the door and swept in glaring at Harry. Emerald green met smoky gray in a starring contest until Harry became firmly annoyed and asked who she was and why she was upset with him.

"My name is of no importance, but you are Harry Potter and so, that being said, you had better watch your back!"

She then spun around on her heel and left as abruptly as she had come.

Ron licked his lips and said in a weak voice, "She's mental."

The rest of the compartment nodded and before long it was time to get off the train and find a carriage.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco entered one, while Blaise, Neville, Luna, and Ginny entered another.

XXX

When they got out of the carriage they looked up in awe at the castle and began the familiar trek up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall then continued on to the Great Hall.

The group split up to go to their respective tables each waiting impatiently for the Sorting to begin so they could eat.

Everything went as tradition called for. The Sorting Hat's song…the stool…Professor McGonagall reading the names off the list.

But one name in particular caught Harry's attention when he saw who the person was that the name belonged to.

"Aconite, Terra."

It was the girl from the train! She gracefully climbed the steps and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, and she walked toward her house table.

At that moment a folded piece of paper floated onto the table in front of his seat, Harry looked up to see Draco give him a wave. Harry picked up the paper and unfolded it, it read:

"_She's an Aconite! That explains everything! They're a bit like my family and worship the Dark Lord like a god, but none have ever become a Death Eater. You better watch your step, Harry. The Aconite Family is probably angrier at you than any other supporter. They've apparently trained their daughter to think that you're enemy #1 and you have got to go. Be careful!"_

Harry gulped and looked up somberly from the letter to look at the blond. Draco was staring at him and Harry nodded to show that he understood.

_Why, oh why, do so many numbers of enemies never seem to be decreasing? I get Draco over to my side and now there's some pip-squeak pixie to take his place. Well, maybe my charm will work like it did last time. _Harry raised his eyes and didn't have to look hard to find familiar smoky gray eyes glaring back at him. _Or maybe not._

He passed the note to Ron and Hermione. They both looked at him in alarm but neither was able to say anything because Dean and Seamus had sat beside them.

"So, I wonder who the new DADA teacher is this year." Seamus said.

As one they all turned to look at the table and saw an old wizard looking at the proceedings with seemingly bored eyes.

"Lively one, isn't he?" Dean asked.

After the Sorting Dumbledore stood up and made the regular announcements and said that the new DADA teacher's name was Professor Gill Gordon. And he also said that Snape had chosen an apprentice and the apprentice was Harry Potter. There was a lot of shocked looks and murmuring at this. Everyone thought Harry Potter had been terrible at potions. Which he was, but that was the cover story for his being in Snape's personal quarters.

Then came the feast and after that bed.

XXX

Harry almost followed his friends up the staircase when Professor Snape's voice rose above the crowd.

"Potter, follow me!"

Harry turned and did just that. He led them through many passageways and corridors through the dungeons and finely they stopped at a portrait with a gleaming silver cup that was tipped over on its side and seemed to be spilling blood over a green table cloth. Harry refused to shudder.

"Sangreal." Snape whispered and the portrait slid open. The Potion's Master led him inside.

"Now, Potter, I expect you to remember the way here and the password. Am I clear?"

Harry looked up at him. "It might take me awhile but I'm not sure I'll forget the password in a hurry." He said truthfully. _Besides, I can always use the Marauder's Map to help me out._

Snape nodded in acceptance. "Good, now let me give you a tour so you will be in no doubt where I draw the line of the rooms you may not enter and the things you may not touch."

"Yes, sir."

There was a living room, a small kitchen for fixing midnight snacks, Snape's personal lab, Snape's personal library, a bathroom, Snape's room, and his room.

And that's where he was left to settle in.

Harry looked around. There was a four-poster bed, a desk, a bookcase, a dresser, and…not much else. But he was fine with this. He had privacy and it was a lot more than anything he would have been given at the Dursleys'.

He unpacked his truck that he found already there and stretched out on the black quilt. All and all, he felt that this would be his best year yet.

The Boy-Who-Lived fell asleep with a smile on his face.

XXX

So, how do guys like Terra? Yep, you guessed it, she's the new terror on the horizon for our poor boy hero. I've also got a couple of other terrors planned so don't worry about it being completely fluffy.

If you're wondering about Gallant, don't worry about that either. He'll show up again right soon.

Also, if any of you are wondering about Draco's easygoing nature and turning all goody-two-shoey, he's just happy because he knows Ron and Hermione are loyal and he doesn't have to hide his good side like he had to do when he had only Slytherin friends to talk to. Now, he can be himself and when he realized that a great rush of relief hit him and so he got all nice and giddy. But he's still both a Malfoy and a Slytherin so of course, his sassy attitude is still there. He and Ron will be hostile to eachother for awhile. (I think, sometimes I can never figure out where this thing is going and other times it's like I have a built in crystal ball. Oh, well.)


	15. Blackout

For warning, disclaimer notice, and guide, refer to previous chapters.

Chapter 15 – Blackout

The next few weeks went by in a flurry of activity. Harry still had to take all his old classes, except one, potions. Since he was already Snape's "apprentice" he no longer had to take any of the Potions Master's classes. Professor Snape had already told Harry one morning that he though it pointless to take any classes, seeing as how the Dark Lord would probably pitch a fit if he thought his dearest love would be getting a job and working too hard.

Harry didn't let his teacher's pessimistic attitude threaten his happy one, though. And continued to enjoy his friends company. Ron and Draco were still at each other's throats when they had nothing else to better focus their attention on and Harry was on the verge of buying earplugs.

Terra Aphrodite was always lurking somewhere off in the background waiting for her chance to strike, for this reason, his friends had set up a schedule in which it would be impossible to be alone.

Ron and Hermione were always with him except when he had to go down to the dungeons to sleep. So, Draco was happy to take over that part of the guard duty and walked Harry to and from Snape's private quarters until they met up with Ron and Hermione.

As for visiting Tom, Harry had decided it would be best to see himevery other night. That way he could concentrate on his homework and still enjoy his time with Tom.

Another character had made her way into Harry's life. Cho Chang would say hi to Harry in the hallways and talk to him about little things like the weather or upcoming quidditch matches.

Harry had passively found that he no longer had any feelings for her at all. He thought she was nice and friendly but he no longer loved her like he did Tom and the thought elated him for some reason. He didn't think she had feelings towards him besides being friends because he had been responsible for her previous boyfriend's death. And so, it came as a complete shock to him when she told him,

"I love you, Harry."

They were alone in a long corridor. Harry had been taking a stroll while his friends were still in potions and Cho had met up with him.

"What?" Harry gasped, astounded.

"I love you, Harry." She said again, and went on to explain, "I have been rather attracted to you since our first quidditch game together and when the Yule Ball came around I was hoping you'd ask me, but you never did. Then Cedric came along and…well, he sort of grew on me, and then when he died…I know you don't like anyone at the moment and their were always rumors about you and Hermione, but I know you're just friends, so will you go out with me?" She said all this very fast and Harry saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Please?" She added, hopefully.

Harry felt so horrible for what he was going to say next, but it had to be done. "Cho, I really liked you to…for awhile. But-"

Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh, don't say it!" Then. Without warning, she threw her arms around him, and kissed him not on the cheek, but on the lips.

Harry's one last thought before slipping into darkness was, _Tom's gonna kill me…_

XXX

Voldemort stopped working the moment he felt the disconnection.

Ever since he had become aware of the bond he had been hyper-sensitive to his mate's emotions. The Dark Lord was always able to know what Harry was feeling even when he was asleep. The only time Harry had ever been completely blank had been when he had fainted after being abused.

Voldemort stood up and fought the urge to rush to Hogwarts to make sure Harry was alright. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling of jealously as if someone had touched his mate without permission…

He began pacing, thinking of ideas on how he could see Harry without going into Hogwarts.

"_Master, you are troubled_."

He spun on the spot to find Nagini's head swaying in an anxious way. That's when it clicked.

"_Nagini, I need you to do something for me_."

"_Anything…_"

The Dark Lord grabbed paper and a quill and began furiously scribbling a note.

He then gave it Nagini, who clamped it in her mouth.

"_I want you to give that to Severus and while you are there guard Harry, until I can figure out what is going on_."

The snake nodded and Voldemort flooed her to Hogwarts using Snape's fireplace.

XXX

Snape looked up from the papers he was grading, having heard a sharp sliding sound. Class dismissed two minutes ago.

He then heard a sharp hissing sound to find Nagini at his feet with a note.

The Potions Master reached down and carefully took the note eyeing it to reveal a very harried Dark Lord:

_Severus, _

_My connection to Harry has been disrupted. Find out what has happened to him, take Nagini with you, she is to guard him. Send word by owl._

_Sincerely, XXX_

Severus was by this time slightly shaken, if the Dark Lord's mate had been harmed, someone was going to pay very dearly…

XXX

Yay! Finally got this chapter up. I was having a few problems with my comp. for awhile there, but all fixed now!

Yes, Terra is a short version for terror. Nice, eh?

Don't worry, Gallant will appear after christmas. And yes, I do have something special planned for christmas. But first we have to get through this little blackout deal. What fun!

This is for those who like Phantom of the Opera, I'm starting a story! Look in my profile for the link to it, or you can just type in "Survivng this World" and it will come up...hopefully. I think it's original anyway...It's gotten only one review so far but I think that's just because people don't see it because new stories keep coming in. So, enjoy!


	16. Forgive or Not Forgive? Not!

Warning, diaclaimer notice, and guide can be found in previous chapters...

Chapter 16 – Forgive or Not Forgive? Not!

Severus Snape shoved open the doors to the Hospital Wing with Nagini in tow. Trying to find Potter in Hogwarts was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. But at least this gave him a starting point. He only hoped it would lead to some answers.

The Potions Master, upon seeing no one lying in any of the beds went all the way to the back to Madame Pomfrey's office. He knew that there was a bed or two there for special cases. And since this was Harry Potter being talked about, it was very likely that he would be there.

Opening these doors the first thing he saw was Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall, all looked rather worried. Then his sight shifted to two forms lying on the beds. Potter and Cho Chang. Both seemed to be unconscious.

Dumbledore gave a weary sigh upon seeing him.

"Ah, Severus. What brings you here? Surely not by accident?" This last part was said with that famous twinkle in his eyes.

Snape raised the letter and said, "I have just received this from…Him asking me to find out what happened."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding. "Makes sense…Minerva was just on her way down to the teacher's lounge when she heard our two young charges talking, she was about to interrupt to ask why Miss Chang wasn't in her class, to see her kiss Harry. After she kissed him, they both just collapsed. She brought them here immediately and that's when Poppy fire-called me when she learned she couldn't revive them."

Snape logged all this away for another time and asked, "So, why exactly can they not be revived?"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said, "That, my dear boy, is what Lord Voldemort must figure out for I believe it has something to do with the bond."

Snape sighed, _Of course, nothing is ever simple_. Aloud he said, "I must assume then, that this will not simply resolve itself by itself. Therefore I must write the Dark Lord back and tell him everything leading up to this point, including your theory."

Dumbledore nodded eyes bright, "Correct, Severus." His eyes became even brighter (if that were possible) when he said, "You might also want to inform Harry's friends that he will not be able to see them…possibly for awhile."

Snape just closed his eyes, hoping and praying that all this would disappear. H reopened them, three adults looked at him expectantly and two teenagers lay, unconscious, in two beds.

After clearing his throat he said, "Very well."

XXX

Voldemort was quite sure he had walked of twenty pounds from pacing alone when he received Severus's letter.

_Harry is unconscious, along with another girl. Apparently, this had occurred after she had kissed him…on the lips. I haven't a clue as to what is happening but Dumbledore thinks it might have something to do with the bond. He suggests that you take a closer look at the book which caused all this in the first place._

_Sincerely, _

_S.S. _

_P.S. Nagini has appointed herself official guardian of Harry as she has lodged herself under his bed and snaps at anyone that attempts to disturbed her. (She also made a valiant attempt to eat the girl that caused this mishap in the beginning.)_

Before Voldemort had gotten to the P.S., his temper had risen to the near breaking point. But after it had been soothed…somewhat.

_How dare this child, this girl, touch him! I will make her pay…_ The Dark Lord was seeing red. No one had touched his Harry that way ever, except himself. Even though it had only been a kiss, Voldemort saw it as near rape.

After a few minutes he realized that standing there planning that girl's death could almost lead to his mate's instead. So, he strode purposefully toward the library with heavy, furious steps.

He wrenched open the doors, and practically glided to the bookcase which held the information he needed.

Reaching up he swiped the book from its place on the shelf, brought it over to the nearest chair and settled down with malice.

He flipped to the page, having memorized the number, and proceeded to glare at the words, searching for anything that might help…his eyes were immediately drawn to a small paragraph.

_If the Dominate Partner is touched in anyway by a person with more than friendly ideas the Dominate Partner will react with such rage and violence, bordering on fatal, that the only thing that can calm them is a kiss from their Submissive Partner._

_However, if it is the Submissive Partner who is jeopardized then both themselves and the other person will fall into a deep sleep, the Submissive Partner only waking when the Dominate one has kissed them. The other person can only be revived if forgiven by the Dominate Partner._

XXX

Dumbledore sat staring at his tea while Fawkes preened himself on his perch. The old wizard was waiting for something but for what he wasn't quite certain. The answer came by way of a sharp tapping sound.

Dumbledore looked up to see a black screech owl outside his tower window. He got up and let the bird in.

The owl held out its leg and Dumbledore took the note attached to it. Immediately the owl flew off as if thinking Dumbledore's tea and lemon drops might infect it.

He opened the letter to find a slip of parchment float out. Confused, he read the letter first:

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_Enclosed is a paragraph from the bond book. I will be arriving at the school under the guise of Tom Riddle at exactly 9 am sharp. No exceptions! I swear upon Harry (because he is the only thing that will bind my word) to never harm anything within the gourds of Hogwarts. This, I am regretful to say, includes the girl. I have no intention of forgiving her!_

_Sincerely (or as sincere as a Dark Lord can be), _

_Lord Voldemort_

XXX

I loved this chapter! Mainly cause it was so easy to write and it gave me a couple of good ideas for future chaps. But what matters is all of your guys opinion!

And, I'm well aware that this chapter was also short. But what would you have me do, write a long chapter and post less often or write less and post more often?...Quite a choice. (For some it's easy...)

I can't wait to see what comes next!


	17. Revived

Warning, guide, disclaimer notice: See previous chapters

Chapter 17 – Revived

Voldemort swept through the front doors of Hogwarts at exactly 9:00 am. Dumbledore was there to greet him.

The older man was somewhat surprised to see an older version of Tom Riddle appear but, that didn't stop the twinkle forming in his eyes.

"Good morning, Tom."

Voldemort visibly grimaced at the name but then recovered saying, "Good morning, "Professor" Dumbledore." He then turned away with a mocking smile and headed straight in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore let him go on his own knowing that he would keep his promise. The old man then turned on his heel and left for his office.

XXX

When Voldemort opened the second doors of the Hospital Wing, it was to find Madame Pomfrey sitting at her desk with pursed lips.

He gave her a cold stare and said, "Leave, now."

She immediately bristled at the command but decided it would be better not to argue with one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

Voldemort closed and locked the doors after her. He then went to the two beds. One held his mate and the other…he snarled upon seeing her but decided it was best to ignore the girl and focus his attention on his mate.

He strode over to the bed ad sat upon it. Right away a sibilant voice reached his ears,

"_Master, is that you_?"

"_Yes_." He saw Nagini's head pop out from underneath the bed.

"_Will you and your mate couple now_?"

Voldemort smiled ruefully. "_If he is willing_…" He then turned somber. "_Nagini, after I wake him we will be leaving_."

"_But he needs protection_!" The snake sounded aghast.

Voldemort nodded. "_This is true, I'm willing to leave Harry alone for now, but if anything else happens…I will figure something out_."

"_Yes, Master_." She then went back to her hiding place under the bed.

Without waiting a moment later the Dark Lord pressed his lips to Harry's. He instantly felt a reaction, this encouraged him to deepen the kiss, until both his tongue and Harry's were waging a war. This was when he broke it off.

Harry moaned in disappointment, then opened his eyes and upon seeing Voldemort he jumped.

"Tom, what are you doing here?...Where is here exactly? What happened?"

Voldemort gave Harry a long look and asked what he had been doing with that girl.

Harry blushed then it was gone as quickly as it had come replaced by a look of panic. "Is she okay?" He looked around a little more and spotted her. He at once tried to rise from the bed to go to her aid and Voldemort angrily pushed him back down.

"Do not worry about her! Right now all I want to know is why you kissed!"

Harry was clearly quaking under his mate's glare and it took him a few tried, but he found the words, "We just met in the hallway and she told me that she had always liked me," Voldemort's eyes nearly glowed red at that revelation. "And I was surprised. She never seemed to…After she told me I tried to tell her I wasn't interested anymore…but she got upset and kissed me."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Harry flinched at Voldemort's harsh tone. "I was too surprised…What's going on?" He finally asked the question that had been gnawing at him ever since he had seen Tom's face.

Voldemort felt a ripple of anger that his mate was still so concerned about an annoying chit of a girl. "Why do you care what happens to her? You don't…love her, do you?"

Harry exclaimed, "Of course not! It's just that…well…she didn't know about the bond and I'm sure if she did she never would have even suggested anything about dating! She doesn't deserve this!"

Voldemort bared his teeth and snarled, "For even thinking of touching you she does! The curse cannot be broken until I forgive her, and I will never do that!"

Harry's anger began to hit boiling point. "You're so damn stubborn!"

"And glad of it!" Voldemort retorted.

Harry sat back in bed and crossed his arms glaring at the wall. "Leave."

"Fine!" Voldemort snapped and turned sharply on his heel calling for Nagini to come over his shoulder.

XXX

Sorry this was so short but I'm almost quite possitive that the next chapter will be tons longer.

I want to address the Aconite/Aphrodite mix-up. Yes, her name is actually Aconite. I fudged. Hope it won't happen again...

Oh, dear. Harry and Voldie are at it again...Will they make up? Stay tuned...


	18. Never Say Never

Warning: Slash (male/male) Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 18 – Never Say Never

It was already half-way into November and Voldemort and Harry had yet to make up. Both were visibly irritable and they took out their anger on others. For Voldemort it was his Death Eaters. For Harry: His friends and teachers. It was to the point where no one felt safe to be in the same room with either wizard.

Voldemort, for his part, was planning something rash. He needed more followers and he didn't have enough time to train them all. That left only one course of action open to him: Azkaban.

He was going to raid the prison and get some of his top followers back. Among them the Lestranges.

The Dementors were already on his side now all he needed to do was act out the plan. Letting his followers that were free do all the dirty work, of course. He couldn't afford for the Ministry to catch him. Even worse, to see what he looked like now. His new appearance he could use to some advantage.

The plan would go as follows: The Dementors would let in his free Death Eaters to transport all of his imprisoned Death Eaters outside. Then the recently freed Death Eaters would then take up residence at his manor until they found places of their own.

Gallant would have to be locked up somewhere in case he went after the new guests intending to maul them.

Voldemort smiled wickedly, _Let us see what Harry thinks of my latest act of stubbornness…_

XXX

"Azkaban Emptied!"

Harry was horrified of what he read in the newspaper article. He couldn't believe that Voldemort would do something like that. _But he is the Dark Lord after all. I shouldn't be too surprised_.

Harry was now furious with his mate.

Ron and Hermione sat down beside him at the Gryffindor table, and seeing his face quickly asked what was wrong. Harry didn't answer, just shoved the Daily Prophet under their noses and then left.

The two put their heads together and cringed. They were going to be the brunt of Harry's anger yet again.

XXX

Harry stormed into Professor Snape's classroom.

Snape looked up from his lesson plans for the day and resisted the urge to cringe.

"Did you know about this?!" Harry all but shouted.

"Yes." Snape knew what he was angry about.

"And you told no one?" Harry was at Snape's desk now and slammed his hands down on the surface.

Snape rose from his seat, wanting to get some height advantage on the mad Gryffindor. "I told the Headmaster and he said that it would be dangerous to my position as a spy for the order members to show up."

Harry snarled, "They are running around in the streets and are quite capable of killing someone or making them go crazy!" He thought of Neville's parents as he said this last part.

Snape continued to answer the teen calmly, "They are not running around loose, they are with the Dark Lord in his Manor. Which, he gave me specific instructions that I was to tell you that if you ever wanted to return you are to tell him by owl and are to include both time and day so that none of his other followers may see you."

Harry was seething, "Oh yeah? Well, you tell him that I'd rather die than set another foot in any place where he is!" And with that said he spun around and marched out.

Harry wasn't sure where he was going but suddenly found himself on a side of the Great Lake farthest from the castle and from prying eyes.

And there he broke down in tears. He wasn't sure why he was crying. No one had died…yet. He was furious with Voldemort as he should have always been before the bond had been formed.

It was then Harry realized that he loved Voldemort. Loved him so much it hurt. Harry hated being mad at Voldemort and hated Voldemort being mad at him. But Harry was mad at Voldemort for two very good reasons. One being that he hadn't revived Cho for making a mistake and two being that he had released a couple hundred criminals that had been put away for good reason!

He wanted to forgive Voldemort but only knew that any apologies Voldemort made wouldn't be sincere.

He was so emotionally exhausted that the stress from it carried over into his body. Harry decided to take a much needed nap and he lay down where he was, going straight to sleep.

That nap went into the afternoon then into the early evening. By nine, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were panicking.

XXX

"Severus! Uncle Sev!"

Snape sighed in annoyance but opened the door to his chambers to find Draco there with Granger and Weasley.

"What is it?"

Draco spoke first, "Harry's missing! We can't find him anywhere!"

A shot of dread went through the potions Professor then, _What if he did something reckless? – Wait, he's a Gryffindor, of course he's done something reckless!_

Snape jumped into action, "Notify the Headmaster."

Granger and Weasley immediately left. Draco stood stock still.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Write the Dark Lord."

XXX

Because of the bond they shared it was quite easy for Voldemort to find Harry. And when he saw him lying there he had half the mind to jinx him into next week for pulling such a stunt, but then he saw that Harry was asleep with a troubled look on his face.

Voldemort knelt down beside him and saw crystallized salt tracks on his face. The boy had been crying. All of a sudden the anger and resentment toward this green-eyed boy left in a rush. It wasn't important anymore to agree or disagree with each other. All that mattered was being together.

Voldemort decided that he should compromise, even if he wasn't going to like it…

XXX

Harry woke to find something warm encircling his hand. He opened his eyes and saw that the warm something was a hand attached to a sleeping Dark Lord.

"Oh, you're awake."

Harry started, and looked around for the person who had said those words.

What he saw made him think he was still dreaming.

"Hi, Harry." Cho said.

"Cho, what are you doing awake?"

She licked her lips uncertainly before answering. "Oh Harry, I'm so terribly sorry! Once he told me that you two were bond mates…I'm so sorry!" And she did indeed look it.

"He?"

Cho looked at Voldemort and back at Harry. "Tom Riddle, your bond…mate?"

Harry almost sighed in relief, _Of course he wouldn't use his real name…er…other real name…_

"Yes, we are mates." It felt good to say those words.

"Again, Harry, I really am sorry."

"It's okay Cho, really. Everything's fine."

She bit her lip. "Okay…Um, I was wondering, what are you planning for Christmas?"

XXX

I'm so sorry for taking so long to post! Everything has just been piling up lately. Don't worry, I haven't dropped this nor do I intend to. But you will have to be patient. I still have quite a lot going on.

Next chap: Harry spends some time with Voldie over christmas vacation. His friends come over to the manor and he goes and visits Sirius and Remus...with Tom. Oh, what fun!


	19. Visiting the Canines

Disclaimer Notice and Warning: Refer to previous chapters

Chapter 19 – Visiting the Canines

Harry nervously tugged at his shirt before the fireplace. Sirius' grim attitude was making him tense. Remus stood on his other side. The werewolf, too, seemed distraught but wasn't going to show it for Harry's sake.

The reason the three were standing in front of a fireplace in the first place was because Voldemort was coming to spend a weekend of Christmas break with Harry and his two self-appointed guardians. Voldemort didn't think it would be good for Harry to spend anymore than a night's time at the Manor because Bellatrix and her husband were still trying to find a safe hideaway.

Sirius and Remus agreed to have Voldemort come to their place. (Sirius had finally gotten a place of his own in the country unbeknownst to the ministry.) Both were nervous and a little angry. This was the person who had killed their friends after all. But they were willing to make peace with the monster for Harry.

All of a sudden, green flames roared up making all three jump and out stepped Voldemort with…

"Gallant!" Harry crouched down and threw his arms around the Doberman which joyfully licked his face.

Only after Gallant had gotten a few pats on the head did Harry turn his attention to Voldemort. The green-eyed boy stepped up to him and buried his face in the man's chest breathing in his scent. Voldemort enveloped him in a hug and kissed his hair, smelling the shampoo he used. He then looked up and his eyes met Bellatrix's cousin and the werewolf. He had the sudden urge to smirk at them. To tell them that Harry was his and loved only him. But he knew first impressions would be crucial here so he waited until Harry could introduce them formally. He would try to keep his jealous feelings from showing, at least, for now.

Harry stepped back and cleared his throat, turning around toward Sirius and Remus. "Sirius, Remus, Tom. Tom, Sirius, Remus."

Voldemort was the first to make a move. He held out his hand with a serious expression. This was more than just a first impression; this was a chance to put the past behind them. The three men knew it. Sirius took the outstretched hand with hate filled eyes. Voldemort wasn't forgiven, but he wasn't going to be killed by them either. Remus' handshake was slightly more friendly, but only slightly. He didn't have the look.

They sat down at the dinner table where a small feast was laid and they began to eat in tense silence. Sirius broke the silence but with a subject that wasn't much better.

"Is Snape treating you okay?"

Harry looked up across the table meeting Sirius' eyes. "Yeah. He's a little grumpy in the mornings but otherwise fine."

Sirius nodded, "Probably because he's too afraid…" He glanced at Voldemort in a meaningful way. Harry followed his gaze to find his mate concentrating very hard on cutting into his turkey, practically shredding it into pieces.

Harry sent a calming force through their bond and Voldemort began to relax a little bit more.

"How are you doing in school?" Remus asked, trying to at least settle things down to near-tense.

Harry thought about that for a few moments, "Well, compared to my other years I've spent at Hogwarts, it's quite peaceful. Except…" Harry stopped himself just in time. He wasn't worried about Remus or Sirius knowing this, but Tom might get mad.

"Except what?" Remus pressed on. The rest of the table waited for an answer as well.

Harry sighed, knowing he was stuck, "There's this girl – " He immediately felt Tom tense, "She threatened me on the train. Apparently she and her family are big supporters of Tom and – "

"What!" Harry glanced at Tom and back to his plate. "Harry, why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't that important." He mumbled.

"What is her name?" his voice was hard, cold.

Harry looked to Sirius and Remus for help but they were watching him, waiting for an answer. If someone was trying to hurt Harry they wanted to know who.

"I don't know, I didn't bother to find out…" Harry winced at the flash of anger Tom sent his way through the link.

"You are lying."

Harry shrugged and took a bite of his now cold potatoes.

Remus hoped he wouldn't regret his next question as the first one had stirred up enough trouble. "How about quidditch?"

All in all, the rest of the dinner went fairly well. Although, there was a moment of confusion when a turkey breast went missing. Harry found Gallant in the living room licking his chops.

Sirius and Remus led Harry and Voldemort upstairs to where they would be sleeping. Both Harry and Voldemort were displeased to find that they were in separate rooms.

Sirius explained that the bathroom was at the end of the hallway and then the dog and werewolf retired to the same room. Harry raised a curious eye to this but then was grabbed roughly by two arms encircling him and lips crashing down on his.

The kiss was filled with longing and passion. Protection and devotion. Love and faith. The bonded pair ached to have one another but knew this was not the time or the place. So with great regret Voldemort pulled away from Harry and slipped into his room. While Harry moved sadly into his. Both trying to will away the roaring fire in their groin area.

XXX

Sirius seethed as he watched through the keyhole as Voldemort practically groped his godson and then some. But calmed down a little when they went to their respected rooms.

"Are you quite done spying yet?" Remus asked, lying on the bed reading a book.

Sirius turned to him and snapped out, "Someone's got to look out for him!"

Remus looked up from his book and into his friend's eyes. "Harry can look after himself. He has proved that more times than any can count. Besides, I don't know why you gave up your room. One of them is just going to jump into bed with the other."

"What!"

"Sirius, do keep your voice down. You might wake the dead. Now go to sleep."

Sirius glared at him but conjured up a dark blue sleeping bag with a pillow to match and curled up in it on the floor. Remus closed his book and turned off the light.

In the darkness he asked, "Did you remember to hide the corn form the turkey-stealer?"

Sirius thought a moment then a muffled, "I don't know," reached the werewolf's ears.

Remus sighed and turned on the light again getting out of bed and stuffing his feet into slippers. Before he walked out of the room he told Sirius that he'd make a hat out of him if he went to go check on the couple. He got a grunt in answer.

As he entered the kitchen the sight of Gallant up on his hind legs nosing around the counter greeted him.

"Hey!"

Gallant immediately sat down, looking like he had been an innocent bystander.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me."

Gallant lowered his head but wagged his tail. The werewolf resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Instead he walked over to the cold box and took out a piece of bread. Tapping it with his wand he whispered a Latin word and the piece turned into a bone. Gallant's ears perked up. Remus laid it on the floor at his feet. Gallant's tail wagged again and he picked up the bone and trotted to a secluded place in the house.

Remus sighed and began the trek back to his room. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard a door open and jumped down a few steps out of sight. He peered around the corner and saw Voldemort slip into Harry's room. He smiled grimly. If Harry was happy then neither he nor anyone else had any right to protest.

XXX

Harry sighed with pleasure as he felt hands begin to rub soothing circles on his back. He flipped over on his side and saw Tom there, a small smile on his lips.

"I thought you were scared of the big bad canines." Harry teased.

"Not even Hell itself could keep me from you." Tom whispered as he climbed into Harry's bed.

"Good to know." Harry whispered back and laid his head on his mate's shoulder.

XXX

Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to crank out another chapter before christmas ended. You have my promise that the next chapter is worth waiting for!


	20. The Dominant Partner

Warning, Disclaimer Notice, and Guide: Refer to previous chapters

Chapter 20 – The Dominant Partner

Voldemort was in his study drinking some scotch in front of the fireplace, watching the flames curl and glow. He had just spent most of the evening at the Malfoys' Annual Christmas-Eve Party. It usually went well into the evening, but Voldemort had come home early to brood. He missed Harry. It pained him that he couldn't wake up every morning and go to bed every evening with his mate. He was so far away…

The creak of his door opening made him become more alert. He looked over at the door and found Bellatrix standing there with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Bella…" He said her name warily.

Her smile grew and she half stumbled toward him. _Oh, Merlin. She's drunk._ Bellatrix slid herself into his lap and he immediately stiffened. His suspicions about her were correct. He could smell the alcohol.

She placed her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "You were all I ever wanted, you know?" Voldemort kept his body still and his face unreadable. She looked up at him, trying to read his emotions, "Why don't you ever hold me, my lord? Why don't you ever kiss me?" She reached up and brushed her fingers along his lips. "You could have me whenever, my lord. I would give myself to you, my soul, my life for you." The Dark Lord sat motionless. A glint of anger appeared, "Fine, I'll prove my devotion!" And in one swift motion she laid her lips on his.

The next thing happened so fast. Bellatrix was on her knees, screaming as her figure caught fire. Voldemort watched with an anger induced numbness as her skin melted away like wax.

Voldemort heard a shout from the doorway and turned his cold, dead, ruby eyes on Rudolphus Lestrange running toward his wife. Before he reached her, he too, burst into flames. After a few minutes the couple had burned away to nothing but ash and charred bone.

The Dark Lord smiled, manically, until a smell he recognized, caught his nose and led him down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

XXX

Severus Snape had seen his master leave early and had had an argument with himself over whether or not he should give the man some company. It was obvious that he missed Potter.

The Potions Master was standing in the Entrance Hall trying to figure out where he should start his search, when Voldemort appeared at the top of the stairs.

Snape opened his mouth to say something and then closed it once he realized that his words would fall on deaf ears. Voldemort's eyes were dead and empty. No shred of humanity left in him.

The now crazed Dark Lord began to take one step after the other, descending the stairs and kept his emotionless eyes trained on Severus all the while. Soon, he was right in front of the Professor, who fought the urge to turn and run. Snape's eyes widened when his master buried his face in his robes, sniffing him.

_My robes must smell like Potter_, Severus thought. That would seem most likely because, before Snape had left his chambers to attend the party, he had placed his outer robes on "Potter's Chair." It made sense that Potter's scent had attached to them.

_What if I hadn't put my robes there, would I be dead now?_ Severus mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to be brooding, he had to figure a way out of this.

At that moment Lucius Malfoy arrived at the top of the stairs. Severus thought that he might have used the study's fireplace instead of the Entrance Hall's, like himself.

Snape suddenly realized that something was amiss. You could only tell one Malfoy Mask from another if you knew them well and the mask Lucius now wore was one that he used to cover up the emotion of fear. There was something in the Study that should not be there…

Using legimancy, Voldemort's right-hand man asked Severus what he should do.

"_Go find Potter_."

"_Where is he?"_ Lucius' brow furrowed.

"_Black, Lupin, and Potter are staying with the Weasleys' for Christmas."_

Malfoy Sr. nodded and, with a sweep of his robes, was gone.

Snape looked down at his master still trying to get as much of the scent into him as possible.

_Hurry, Lucius_.

XXX

Harry was awakened by someone shaking his shoulder very vigorously.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled turning over on the living room floor to look at his attacker. It was Bill.

"Lucius Malfoy is here to see you."

"What?!"

"Come on, into the kitchen so we don't wake the others."

Harry looked around him at the other sleeping forms. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George. He got up and walked into the kitchen. Charlie, Bill, Remus, Sirius, Malfoy Sr., and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood there.

"What is it?" Harry asked, yawning.

"Mr. Malfoy here says that there is an emergency at You-Know-Who's Manor." Mr. Weasley said with a scowl.

Lucius glared at him, then turned to Harry. "Potter, you must come now. The Dark Lord and Severus are in danger."

Harry's eyes widened, but he said, "let's go."

Before he could take another step a dark form was in front of him.

"It could be a trap." Sirius said with bared teeth.

Harry glared at Sirius, "I trust him. He has no reason to lead me to danger. Now let me pass."

But Sirius held his shoulders. "Let me come with you, just in case."

Harry was about to say something but was interrupted by Lucius, "That, Black, would prove most hazardous to your health."

Sirius spun around to confront him, "Is that a threat?"

Lucius met his eyes calmly, but he looked more pale them usual. "No," He whispered, "It's a promise." Then, he too, spun around and left out the back door. Harry had finally gotten his shoes on and ran after him.

"What's going on?" Harry panted as they walked toward the apparation point.

"Something is wrong with the Dark Lord. Do you feel anything?"

Harry tried to focus on the bond, it came up empty, like there was no Tom on the other end.

"No, I can't."

Lucius grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated to Voldemort's manor and trudged through the snow to the steps.

When he entered into the Entrance Hall he saw a sight that stopped him in his tracks. Tom was _smelling_ his Potions Professor!

He was confused for a moment until Voldemort looked up and those empty eyes met his.

"Tom?" He asked, it nearly came out in a whimper.

Voldemort stepped away from Snape and strode towards him. Harry fought the urge to take a step back, to put as much space as possible between him and this…possessed man and himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape and Lucius slip out the door. _Cowards._ But he let Voldemort kiss him in an aggressive manner while one arm held him close to the other man's body and the other hand cradled his head. He felt a sudden rush of warmth through the bond and the emotions of lust and love hit him simultaneously. Tom was back. A soon as Harry realized this he moaned and heard an answering growl in return.

Tom pulled away and Harry looked into smiling eyes, warmer eyes.

"Oh, how I have missed you." He whispered.

Harry shivered and replied, "Missed you more."

Tom laughed and picked him up. "Come, we shall spend this night together."

Harry smiled, whatever had happened to his Tom was gone now, they could talk about it later.

They went up to their room for a long over-due night of passion.

XXX

Now, go back and read the end part of chapter sixteen. If you forgot...


	21. Best Christmas Ever

Warning and Disclaimer Notice: Read previous chapters

Chapter 21 – Best Christmas Ever

Tom rose from the bed with a sigh. Harry rolled over and clutched the sheets closer to his chest still fast asleep. Tom smiled at his mate then went to his wardrobe to get dressed. He didn't want to leave his mate again so soon, but he wanted to apologize to him for losing control. And he also needed to wrap his gift. His smile grew at that thought.

He traveled down the hallways of the manor until he came to a stop at a painting of a quiet countryside. There was a snake, barely visible, in the grass.

"Open." Tom hissed, the snake lifted its head, its eyes glowing.

The painting swung forward. Revealing an entrance with stone steps descending into darkness. Tom lit his wand and began to walk downwards. The floor evened out onto a long corridor. As he walked past cells he heard a whimpering sound coming from the last cell. It was this cell he came to stop at.

The once plump face, now thin, looked at him and whispered, "Master, please…"

Tom only sneered, "It seems I've finally found a use for you…Wormtail."

XXX

Harry opened his eyes and squinted against the sunshine pouring in through the window. He rolled over and found the space beside him empty. He frowned and rolled back over to reach his bedside table to get his glasses. His hand hovered over his glasses, staring at the newspaper under them.

_What's this?_

He put on his glasses and pulled the newspaper into his lap. The title said: "Peter Pettigrew Caught, Sirius Black Cleared" And underneath was a picture of Wormtail clutching at bars.

A sudden jolt went through him. Excitement flung him from the bed and he was half-way out the door before he realized that he was naked he quickly grabbed his pants from yesterday. Harry raced down the stairs to the first floor and ran into the living room where he skidded to a stop in front of Tom reading a book and sipping tea on the couch. Tom was already looking at Harry with a smile on his face.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Harry leapt on him and buried his face in Tom's neck. Tom was laughing at this and said, "Calm down, I'm spilling my tea."

Harry mumbled, "Sorry."

Tom laughed again, "It's okay."

Harry turned and looked at the flames cracking in the fireplace and the thing beside it.

"Where did that tree come from?"

"I transfigured a vase."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. Then he stopped. Tom looked down and saw that he was frowning.

"What is it?"

"I left your present at the Weasleys'."

"Well, I left yours in a dungeon." Harry bit his lip. "Well, I'm sure there will be a tomorrow."

Tom and Harry spent all of Christmas Day together and, at one point, they even had a snow fight. Neither was sure who won because they both came in completely wet. For dinner they sat down to a modest feast.

Before he went to bed, Tom went into his study and wrote a note, "Dear Hermione, Harry left his present for me at the Weasleys'. Perhaps it is in his trunk? If you can, bring it with you when you all arrive tomorrow. Sincerely, Tom."

He rolled up the note and gave it to his eagle owl.

"Take this to Hermione Granger at the Weasleys' residence."

The owl hooted and flew out of the window through the cold air.

XXX

The next morning Harry's and Tom's breakfast was disturbed by a shout from the Entrance Hall.

"Harry!"

_That sounds like Hermione_. Harry thought. He got up from the table and walked into the Entrance Hall, Tom followed him.

Hermione was standing in front of the fireplace and she smiled when she saw Harry and ran to him, before Harry could stop her she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her in amazement then turned back towards Tom.

"Why didn't we faint?"

Tom smiled in a friendly manner at Hermione, "I suppose its because she has only family feelings towards you, not romantic."

Harry nodded, "Right."

"Oh, Harry! Here." Hermione handed him a black and red wrapped present and a green and red wrapped present.

Harry frowned, then smiled. He wasn't sure how Hermione knew about Tom's present, but he was grateful nonetheless. "Thanks, Hermione!" He unwrapped the green and red one and found that she had given him a book on famous bonded pairs. His eyes widened and his smile grew. "Thank you again!"

"You're welcome, Harry."

He picked up both presents and said, "I'll save this one for later." He glanced at Tom, who had an eyebrow raised in question, trying not to smile.

Harry ran upstairs to their room and threw the presents on the bed. When he got back, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred had arrived.

He greeted them each in turn, then asked, "What are you all doing here?" He looked at Tom, "I thought you didn't allow visitors here?"

Tom smirked, "Well, I figured I wouldn't be taking much of a risk inviting children here."

"Hey!" George said.

"We resent that!" Fred cried.

Tom just smirked again, "I'll be in my study if you need me, Harry." He turned to the other teens. "Try not to destroy my home, okay?" Then he walked up the stairs and through a doorway.

It was quiet for a moment until Hermione, rocking back and fourth nervously, said, "Why don't you show us around, Harry?"

He nodded in a slight daze. "Sure…"

The day went relatively smoothly. Harry was surprised to find that Fred and George were behaving themselves until the house elves came to get him half-way through the tour to tell him that pans and pots were flying around the kitchen. After a glaring contest between the twins and Ginny and Hermione, they lifted the spell and Harry, anxious now, began the tour again.

They played a few games of gobstones and chess, then went outside to play Quidditch.

Harry was pleasantly exhausted when it was time to say goodbye to his friends.

XXX

"How did your day go?" Tom asked Harry while they waited on the couch for their dinner guests.

"Best Christmas ever."

"Really?" Tom commented and brushed a stray strand of hair away from Harry's face. "How so?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess, because this year feels better…and I don't have you trying to kill me for a change."

Tom smiled, "Yes, I agree. I'm no longer wasting my valuable time coming up with plans to kill you."

The fire in the fireplace roared and then turned green. Harry and Tom got to their feet when Severus Snape stepped out. The three greeted each other, then waited for Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa to appear. When they did arrive, they went to sit at the dinning room table and were presented with a feast.

Harry and Draco said little as the adults talked about their days at Hogwarts and about life in general, smoothly avoiding the topic of death and Death Eaters, and the war altogether. Gratefully, Harry sat and smiled with the rest as they reminisced. He was particularly interested in Narcissa's stories, mostly because this was the first time he had seen her since the World Cup. At the World Cup she had looked annoyed. As if she didn't want to be there. Now, though she was far more relaxed. Still slightly anxious when any talk came to Harry or even whenever she had to be near him. Tom, in turn, tensed a little, but didn't address it.

It was a while before he realized something. _They're like the Weasleys_, Harry thought. _Morally, no. But…from the family angle, yes_. Although, he didn't think that either family would appreciate having anything in common with the other, so he kept that opinion to himself.

Harry also observed another part of his potions' professor. At school, Snape was always on guard. Either by keeping himself emotionally at arms length from other people or defending his classes from potions gone wrong. But in this setting he seemed to take everything in stride. Harry was pleasantly surprised about this. _Maybe there's hope for you after all, Snape._

Around midnight everyone finally left, and once again, Tom and Harry had the mansion to themselves. But the only thing they really felt like doing was sleeping.

When Harry and Tom entered their room, however, Harry saw Tom's present sitting on the bedside table.

"Oh!" Harry raced over to get it while Tom, smiling, got ready for bed.

Harry brought it over to him and he waited until he was sitting comfortably in bed before unwrapping it.

Tom laughed as he turned the leather bound book around in his hands. He saw his name, his real name, stamped in silver on the bottom right hand cover. He opened it to find blank pages.

"I thought, since I ruined your first one, you could use another one. Although, try not to use this one for evil, okay?"

Tom kissed Harry, "As you wish."

As the couple settled down for the night, it was a while before Harry realized, "Gallant's still at the Weasleys'!"

XXX

So, what do you think? Not as good as my other chapters, but it gets the story across...

Next chapter: Harry goes back to school, stuff happens.


	22. Gaining Understanding

Disclaimer and Warning: Refer to previous chapters

Chapter 22 – Gaining Understanding

Harry yawned as he picked away at the plate before him. Hermione was reading a new book from the library, while Ron feverishly raced to complete a homework assignment that was due for Charms today.

"Harry," Harry looked up at Hermione, who was still looking at her book though her eyes were not moving back and forth, "Aconite has been watching you a lot lately."

Harry's eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table on the pretense of looking for Draco and found Terra Aconite's smoky eyes. He continued to watch as she rose from the table, jaw clenched, and left the Great Hall. He looked back at the Slytherin table and saw Draco who was still staring at the double-doors, worry etched on his face.

XXX

As Harry walked to his Transfiguration class, a hand latched onto his arm and he was tugged into an unused classroom. He spun angry, ready to fight with wand drawn, and found Draco. Harry blinked in confusion.

"Draco?"

The blond was clearly anxious. "Harry, you must be careful. I heard Aconite talking last night and her family seems to think that the reason the Dark Lord hasn't been making any more attacks is because he's lost his nerve. They think you're the reason he's lost his nerve!"

"They might be right…" It was true. Tom had stopped making raids and attacking high ministry officials. Harry had asked him why, he had yet to answer. Now that he thought of it, Tom might be having second thoughts. Maybe Harry was starting to rub off on him.

"Maybe, but they also don't know that you're his bond mate. I think they want Aconite to kill you!"

Harry shrugged, "As long as you, Ron, or Hermione are around, I don't think she'll be that much of a problem."

Draco growled, "Idiot Gryffindor. If she's determined enough the entire school couldn't protect you!"

Harry didn't think a first year could do much damage. After all, Draco was raised with a dad for a Death Eater and he didn't know anything, or at least didn't have any guts to use what he knew.

"Just be careful." Draco sighed and slipped away.

Harry arrived to Transfiguration late.

XXX

April shifted into May with no sign of outright hostility from Aconite. Draco's warning lost its place as being most important and homework went to the front of his mind. O.W.L.s were coming up and the fifth years were scrambling to prepare. The teachers were having no pity for them either.

Harry was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when he realized he forgot a book for his History of Magic essay. He cursed and doubled back. Passing an empty classroom, he had taken possibly two steps before he sensed a change in the air.

"Stu-"

He spun around and disarmed his attacker. Aconite looked stunned before she dodged around to find her wand. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Accio wand." He muttered and her wand flew past her hands and into his own. He heard a chorus of voices call his name.

"Harry!"

Aconite's eyes widened and she turned to run.

A brusque voice shouted, "Stupefy!"

The red light hit her in the back and she collapsed noiselessly.

Harry finally felt safe to turn his back to her and found Draco, Snape, Hermione, and Ron running towards him.

Hermione hugged him and asked breathlessly if he was alright. Harry nodded with a small smile. "I'm fine."

Snape flicked his eyes over him just to be sure, then knelt down next to Aconite. He sighed, "I'm going to have to report this."

Harry growled, "I hope Dumbledore suspends her."

Snape looked at him again, "I wasn't speaking of Dumbledore."

They shared a serious and quiet understanding. "Don't tell him."

Snape shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry."

Hermione, Ron, and Draco watched the exchange quietly. Trying to figure out what was going on, though Draco thought he did and it sent a cold chill up his back.

"If you do, he'll kill her!" Harry snarled, hands clenched. "She's just a kid! She didn't know what she was doing."

"If he learns about this, and believe me, he will, I'll be begging for my life and you for your freedom, because he will never let you out of his sight after this!"

Harry's eyes glinted. "I think Voldemort and I need to have a talk."

XXX

Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily while looking at Harry's bowed head. He could feel his mate's heart pounding in his chest and the fear rolling through him. He wondered why Harry was afraid, but decided to move onto more important things.

"Harry," Said person tensed at his dangerous tone, "you should have told me about this at Christmas, then I could have prevented something like this from happening."

Harry finally looked up at this and Voldemort couldn't believe the anger in his emerald green eyes.

"And how would you have dealt with it? By killing the Aconites?"

Voldemort rose from his throne and went to stand in front of Harry. He lifted his arms and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry didn't bat an eye.

"You are the only one who has my loyalty, no one else. Anyone who harms my mate, intentionally or no, are deserving of death."

Harry almost sighed in exasperation. "No, they aren't. People hurt one another. It's part of being alive. You take things as they come to you and deal with them in a way that allows both of you to compromise and if you can't…then you get over it, life goes on."

Harry stepped back, away from Voldemort letting his hands drop away. He turned and started walking away.

"Why are you afraid?" Voldemort whispered.

Harry stopped long enough to say, "Because I'm loyal to everyone." Then he was gone.

XXX

Harry was getting used to the numbed feeling inside of him and so he only gave the invitation to Dumbledore's office an ounce of thought. Harry knocked on the Headmaster's door. "Enter," said a wheezy voice. Harry pushed open the door dully. His eyes were immediately drawn to the person sitting in front of the desk. He masked his surprise brilliantly and waited for one of them to talk.

Tom was greatly saddened when Harry tried to hide his churning emotions from him. He hoped that the reason he had come here was good enough for Harry to forgive him.

Dumbledore motioned to the other chair, "Please, sit down, Harry."

Harry's eyes still concealed his emotions. He waved his hand and the chair moved a foot and a half away from Tom and sat down.

The Headmaster cleared his throat, "Tom has just asked of me a very important favor and I have agreed. Professor Riddle will be taking up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and you, I hope, will except the position of his assistant."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Tom and practically flew into his arms.

"Yes, of course I will!" Then a thought occurred to him and be leaned back to take in Tom's entire face. "But what about Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters?"

Tom smiled, "They're gone. Last night I held a meeting. I told them all that they were to disband immediately and if anyone caused trouble of any kind, I threatened to turn them over to the Aurors myself."

Harry blinked disbelievingly, "And how did they take that?"

Tom laughed, "I don't think the shock has quite worn off yet."

Dumbledore allowed the couple a minute or two to revel in each other's love before clapping his hands and rising from his chair.

"Well, I think it's time for me to get down to the feast. Besides your appointment announcements I still have to tell everyone about Professor Trelawney's vacation plans and permanent absence from the school. I trust that you sorted out that disagreement with Miss Aconite?"

Harry nodded, "Draco had a little talk with her explaining that I was the Dark Lord's prey, not hers." Harry's smile grew when he realized that Aconite would never understand all the implications of Draco's words.

"Wonderful! Then let us descend to the Great Hall and join the rest of the school."

Harry held Tom's hand more for Tom's comfort than his own and they left Dumbledore's office, listening lightheartedly to Fawkes' phoenix song.

Epilogue:

Draco kept making faces at Harry when "Professor Riddle" wasn't looking and Harry kept making faces back, though his drew more attention because of his elevated position at the Teachers' Table.

Snape tried desperately to stop his eyes from rolling but didn't succeed.

Hermione sighed with a smile on her face watching Harry's happiness clearly displayed. Ron didn't notice as he was taking a leaf out of Seamus' book and trying to turn his pumpkin juice into wine.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked beside him to see Terra Aconite with a sly smile on her lips.

"Uh…hello. How's being a second year treating you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, fine." Her smile widened. "Draco, I really like you. What makes it even better is that you are a pureblood!" She leaned closer to him and Draco felt himself leaning on Blaise, "I'm going to marry you!"

Draco's eyes widened, " But we…your…I'm four years older than you!"

Terra batted her eyes, "You'll get used to it. And if you don't, I know of a couple of good love potions that'll change your mind."

She then started to cut up her steak, resting her leg gently against his. Draco blinked a couple of times, then smiled.

_I know of a few love potions myself, let's see who gets who first_.

Still smiling he started on his plate.

XXX

Severus rose from his place at the table and used one of the doors behind it to sneak away. While walking to the dungeons he turned a corner and slammed into something that was knocked to the floor with a soft, "Oof!"

He looked down at his feet to see the new, and very attractive, Divinations teacher looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Mind helping me up?" She asked with a bright smile.

He took her small hand and helped her stand.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tortoiseshell." He said, gruffly, not used to apologizing.

She was looking at his palm curiously and said, "Oh, please, call me Laura."

Laura traced the lines on his palm and looked up at his face again with a winsome smile. "You have a nice love line, would you come up to my office Saturday for tea? I would love to do some crystal gazing on you."

From the way she looked at him Severus couldn't help but think crystal gazing wasn't all the gazing she intended to do.

Still slightly dazed from her smile he nodded and she grinned more widely before prancing away.

XXX

Harry yawned again as he and Tom slipped into bed. He curled up on his mate's side and snuggled underneath the covers. Tom drew an arm around him and brought him close.

"I always wanted to teach."

Harry looked up at him, disbelieving. "Somehow, I don't quite see you as being the teacher type, or at least not 'then,' anyway."

Tom smiled, "I always wanted to teach what I knew and show others my beliefs."

Harry looked at him seriously, "Beliefs?"

Tom ruffled Harry's hair, "They have changed. You made them change, Harry."

"Good." Harry yawned a third time and settled back down again.

Tom rubbed his lips against Harry's and smiled when he moaned for more.

"You have changed _me_."

The End

XXX

I feel so bad! Everyone put me on their alert list and this just happens to be the last chapter! I'm soooo sorry! Well, I hope you liked it in any case...Did it end well enough for you?


	23. The Challenges

Okay, so here's the deal, I really, _really, _want to write these two stories but I don't have the time. I think they are good ideas – so do most of the people I have talked to. I was going to scout out authors who would take up these challenges, but I can't even find time to do _that_! I've tried posting on a challenge forum, but I have yet to get a response from there (several authors have already confessed that they don't read those anyway).

I already have most of the groundwork laid out, but if people like the idea and want to branch out in another direction, that's fine.

_Here is what I need from you (the reader)_: If everyone who reads this plea (there shouldn't be much of a shortage due to alerts for this story) were to find one or more authors, who they like personally, who write this particular genre - with these particular characters – If you could suggest these challenges to them, they might take it up and write it for the rest of us!

-I _cannot_ stress this enough! The survival of these two stories depends on YOUR participation (and eventually mine, possibly several years from now when my life might be a little calmer…but that's a long time to wait).

My idea: What if the Deathly Hallows story was about three lovers, not brothers. The only reason why everyone thought it was brothers is because it was a mistranslation from a language where "brother" and "lover" looked and sounded much the same. When the "lovers" had a spat and broke away from one another, that's when Death took them. Only when they loved each other and were connected could they thwart death. However, when they broke apart and their love dispersed was Death finally able to claim them.

Now, you can use this idea for any threesome you want, but after thinking about the best candidates for this story, Harry, Snape, and Voldemort seemed to fit the profile best. Harry is the younger "lover" because the cloak was passed down through his family. Snape is the middle lover because he has a past with Lily and wanted to bring her back – But for him to fit with the "lover" idea Snape's family could simply be known as necromancers. Voldemort has always been after the Elder wand so he had to track it down when it was stolen from his family. The age also fits between the three.

How the story starts: When Voldemort did the ritual it took a while for it to solidify his features, but eventually he went back to his handsome form. He is now residing at the Slytherin manor (or whatever) and in his research he comes across a very old volume that has the original translation of the Deathly Hallows story. Voldemort, being the genius he is, translates the story properly and has a eureka moment. He already knows his family is the rightful owner of the Elder Wand, so who are the other two lovers? He thinks that if he tracks them down and makes the other two fall in love with him, then he'll be able to escape Death for good. But who are the other two? He knows the rumors about Snape's family being necromancers and has seen Snape wear a black ring. He also knows from rumors (from whoever) that Harry Potter has an invisibility cloak. The Potter family is old enough so… Voldemort makes a plan to seduce the two men. He calls Snape and (thinking Snape is on his side) reveals the plan to him. Snape leaves and tells Dumbledore the plan (I want Dumbledore to be nice, but if it doesn't work with the story, I'll understand). Dumbledore decides to have Snape collect Harry and the two go into hiding. But Voldemort finds them because of Harry's connection. Now Voldemort can put his plan in action, but it won't work because he is confusing lust with love seeing as how he has never actually known love.

Ground rules: I don't like mpreg and no rape either. It has to end in fluff, or some kind of good way because life is depressing enough; we read to escape from reality. Hopefully Hermione and Ron support him. Also, Harry can't be a whiny, crying bitch sighing "Oh woe is me, oh woe is me!" I want him to be tough, show a little of his Slytherin side.

I think that's everything…I really hope someone picks this up; I think it would be a cool story.

Thanks.

Vamp SS/HP Challenge

I have a (semi) post-Deathly Hallows Challenge. What if Harry had made a vampire friend in his various adventures in the wizarding world and then used that friendship to help a dying professor? When he is with Snape as Snape lays dying in the Shrieking Shack, Harry calls upon the aid of his vampire friend to save the life of his ex-professor. The vampire friend agrees and Harry leaves Snape in his care while he goes on to save the day and be the hero. Afterwards, Harry explains the truth to everyone and people like Snape now…even though he is a vampire. Snape is reasonably upset with Harry and Harry, being the self-sacrificing hero he is, offers to go into a deal with Snape-Harry will be his willing blood donor, until Snape decides otherwise. Clearly, Snape will use this to his advantage. How this relationship develops is up to you, but I hope it develops at a realistic pace taking into account the past history that these two characters have with one another. Also, you may take reasonable liberties with the whole vampire species and their reaction to blood, blood donors, and mates. One thing it must have is a happy ending!


End file.
